


was in no hurry, had no worries

by loubellies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Car Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Flirting, Harry Has Long Hair, Harry and his Mercedes, Harry is a sap and Louis loves it, Hurt Louis, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, New York City, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubellies/pseuds/loubellies
Summary: The year is 1999 and Harry can’t stop dedicating songs to Louis on the radio. Or the one where Harry hits Louis with his car.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 293





	was in no hurry, had no worries

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for a while and it's finally finished. Thanks to Kat (@lwtisgolden) for encouraging me to write and for listening to me babble about this fic for two weeks and thanks to Hannah (@softlouislove) for beta-ing this for me so quickly. 
> 
> Title is from Love Gets Me Every Time by Shania Twain
> 
> My twitter is [@loubellies](https://twitter.com/loubellies)  
> My tumblr is [larrywmi](https://larrywmi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> playlist with all the songs mentioned (and a bonus song for Tina) is here, I suggest listening to it as each song comes up because it helps set the tone but it's up to you: [x](https://open.spotify.com/user/fre5gucadfnbmyze753unyq4d/playlist/7CQxjKgb2XStOqtKerNEDG?si=JelCw9CHQziYitd3GmxinQ)
> 
> Also, In case you don't know what HIPAA is...The Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act of 1996 (HIPAA) required the Secretary of the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services (HHS) to develop regulations protecting the privacy and security of certain health information.

__

_ Louis _

Louis stumbles out into the streets of New York City, his coffee dripping down the sides of his cup and burning his hand. “Fucks sake,” Louis grumbles, trying and failing to stop the spill. He's running late again and it has been impossible to get anyone to walk faster than snail speed today. So, instead of waiting for the light to change and the little green man to tell him it's safe to walk, he does what most New Yorkers do and books it across the street. The screech of tires catches his attention halfway across the street, however, looking up just in time to see the white Mercedes barreling towards him. Louis lets out a blood-curdling scream just as the car makes contact with his left thigh, effectively twisting his knee and causing him to go up over the hood of the car. He hits the pavement hard, rocks digging into his palms and trash sticking to his scraped up elbows and upper arm.

The offending asshole jumps out of his car, running over and gasping, “Oh, God! Oh, God! I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you! Does anything hurt?,” The man looks up at the gathering crowd, “Has anyone called 911?”

A random stranger nods, waving his phone at the man. Louis looks up at his murderer so he can describe him to whoever’s in charge before he eventually croaks on the disgusting streets of New York City. He does not expect to look up and see the most beautiful man ever to walk this Earth. He’s sure he’s already died and this is the Angel sent to meet him to take him to the afterlife, if that even exists.

His hair is dark brown, curly, and comes down to his nipples, which are on display because the man has only done up two buttons on his shirt. His eyes are so, so green and wide, shifting from Louis’ leg and bleeding arm to his face. He’s absolutely destroyed his bottom lip anxiously chewing on it, it’s gone a bright pink, and there are definitely spots where it’s bleeding. Louis is definitely not thinking about licking the blood away, licking into the man’s mouth. His pale skin is flushed where the adrenaline that’s pumping through his body has brought all the blood to the surface. Louis doesn’t realize he’s staring until the man cracks a crooked smirk, “You okay?”

“Huh-oh. Yeah, yeah just-um, my leg hurts.”

“Fuck, can I do anything? What if we try to get it straightened out?”

The man tries to shift Louis on his back gently but pain shoots up his spine, Louis squeezes his eyes shut and hisses through his teeth, “Stop! Stop! You walking disaster, fuck!”

When Louis opens his eyes again, he sees that the man’s eyes are full of tears, “Oh, God. Don’t cry, I’m sorry I called you a disaster. Just really fucking hurts and I’m not a good patient.”

The man sniffles, wiping his eyes and nodding. The ambulance comes blaring through the traffic, EMTs jumping out and wheeling over the stretcher. They ask what happened, the man stands up to explain and when they ask his name, the man glances down at Louis with questioning eyes.

“Uh, Louis Tomlinson,” Louis grimaces in pain, another EMT working on his leg. 

The EMT scribbles the information down, giving Louis a play by play of how they’re going to get him on the stretcher and where they’re going so he can tell any family or friends in the area. The man sticks by his side the entire time, holding his hand when Louis screams in pain and grabs for it to squeeze. They let him follow the ambulance to the hospital and it isn’t until they’ve been shoved in a corner in the emergency room that Louis realizes he doesn’t know the man’s name.

“Since you know my full name and birthday, it’s only fair you tell me yours.”

The man practically gives himself whiplash looking up at him when he speaks, “Oh, Harry Styles.” Harry gives him his most dazzling smile.

Louis snorts, “Of course that’s your name.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing, just suits you is all,” Louis smirks, “With that shirt and that hair.”

Harry shrugs sassily and flips his hair off his shoulder, “Why thank you.”

Louis giggles, shaking his head and huffing, “Absolutely ridiculous.”

Louis’ doctor comes in to break the news of a sprained knee and a concussion mixed with some bruises and lacerations on his arms. He explains that Louis is very lucky and that with some rest he could be walking normally in twelve weeks or so. They work on dressing his wounds and decide to run some scans for his concussion, but otherwise tell him to check in with his family doctor in a few days. A nurse comes in to take Louis to get the scans when his mom comes rushing down the hall.

“Louis! Darling, what happened?” She brushes her finger over his bruised cheekbone causing Louis to cringe, “Are you okay? What have they said? I came as quickly as I could.”

She glances up over his shoulder once, twice, “Who’s this?”

“I’m Harry Styles, I hit him with my car and I’m so, so sorry,” Harry rushes out. 

His mom raises an eyebrow at him, a smirk spreading across her face, “Well, it’s just Louis’ day innit?”

Louis squawks, “Mom! I’m hurting, just a sprained knee and a concussion! But sure, keep ogling the man who could have  _ killed _ me!”

She giggles, “Sorry, baby. It’s nice to meet you, Harry, thank you for staying with him and not killing him.” 

Harry giggles, “Of course, couldn’t take his lovely face out of this world.”

Louis’ cheeks go bright pink, the nurse eventually coming back over to take him to get his scan. Harry catches her before she rolls him away, “I’m probably going to head out now, since your mom is here and you’re almost done and everything.”

“Oh,” Louis bites his lip, “Okay, yeah sounds good.”

“I’m so sorry again, I hope you recover quickly,” Harry grimaces, “Make sure to send me the hospital bill and everything.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Louis smiles, “It was nice to meet you, even if you almost killed me.”

Harry chuckles, patting his good shoulder, “It was nice to meet you, Louis.”

The nurse starts rolling Louis down the hall, pressing the handicap button for the door. Louis glances back as he’s pushed through the doors, Harry gives him one last wave and then turns to head out to his car.

  
  


_ Harry _

It had been a week since he hit Louis with his car, and honestly, he thought he would have forgotten about it by now. He thought the hospital bill would show up from his insurance company and he would have an ‘oh yeah’ moment as he forked over a crazy amount of money to pay for X-rays and CAT scans. Instead, he hasn’t been able to think about anything but blue eyes and long eyelashes and a biting sense of humor.

Of course, Harry hadn’t thought to get Louis’ phone number or any sort of contact details. All he knew was a name. It wasn’t till Gemma dropped her phone book on his lap that it dawned on him to dig through the massive white pages with almost every phone number in New York City listed.

“T, T, T, Tomlinson, Tomlinson, Tom-lin-son,” Harry mumbled to himself as he flipped each page. Gemma rolls her eyes going back to the couch to watch whatever soap opera is on at this hour. Harry can hear the tense silence on the TV show, sure someone is about to be thrown down the stairs or fall down an elevator shaft.

Harry goes through every T surname three times before huffing, slamming the book shut, and leaning back against the chair. He’s sure that Louis had said Tomlinson when giving his name but there’s not a single Tomlinson listed in the book. He wonders idly if maybe Louis is here visiting but decides that can’t be it. Louis gave an address to the nurse and when he gave his mother’s phone number it had been a New York area code.

His head drops back over the edge of the chair as he racks his brain for any other memories, wishing he had memorized that phone number.

Gemma glances over again, “No luck?”

Harry shakes his head.

“Bummer. Too bad you can’t like, get the paperwork from the hospital.”

Harry considers it, he could get one of the nurses to spill if he flirted a little. Unfortunately, it wasn’t pre-1996 so HIPAA might have something to say about him going all out with the dimples to get a cute boy’s phone number.

Another week goes by before Harry gets an idea. He’s heading down the East Side, trying to make his way home after a long day when his thoughts drift to Louis. It’s not the first or the last time today, by now he’s used to the longing he feels in his gut. The regret he feels has built up so much over two weeks that he’d do just about anything to get in contact with Louis. He turns the radio up to try to tune out his inevitable overthinking when the DJ sends out a heartfelt message over the airways, “Diane, Tommy wants you to know he loves you dearly and can’t wait to see you this weekend.”

Harry smiles softly, eyes drifting up to the high-rise buildings that line the streets. The sky has turned a beautiful peach, white puffy clouds floating by. A light goes off in Harry’s head, “Oh, my God. I can dedicate a song to him and ask him to meet me somewhere. The park or something.”

Thoughts swirl in Harry’s head and he blinks in surprise when cars start blasting their horns behind him. He jerks the Mercedes forward and racks his brain for a song.

Harry stumbles up the steps to the tiny, rent-controlled apartment he shares with his sister and his best friend, Niall. He hastily unlocks the door and throws his keys in the direction of the bowl that they designated for keys after Gemma stepped on Niall’s too many times. He yanks open the drawer of the entertainment stand under the TV they had gotten from Niall’s dad after he bought himself a new one. It is definitely old and has a horrible picture but it works and it was free. Niall’s got a game of some sort on, looks to be the Knicks but Harry isn’t interested in checking. He digs through CD after CD, tossing a few cassette tapes to the side and looking at the backs of each case.

“Hi, Haz,” Niall mumbles, eyes not leaving the TV.

“Hi,” Harry replies, digging a CD booklet out of its case to look at the lyrics for a song.

“What’re you doing?”

Harry looks up then, confusion all over his face, “Huh?”

Niall tears his eyes away from the screen, eyebrows arched as he glances around at the mess Harry’s made, “Gems will freak if she knows you’re ripping up her Monica CD.”

“I’m not ripping it up, just looking for a song.”

“For?”

Harry sighs, “Gonna dedicate a song to Louis on the radio and hope he hears it and meets me at noon tomorrow.”

Niall stares at him for another beat before looking back to the TV, “Good luck with that.”

Harry huffs, grabbing the Monica CD and waving it at Niall, “ _ Help _ me! Is ‘Angel of Mine’ appropriate to dedicate to someone I ran over with my car?”

“Are you going to say something cheesy like ‘When you landed on the hood of my vintage Mercedes, I knew you were sent to me’?”

Harry rolls his eyes, tossing the albums back into the drawer, and putting the booklet back into the case, “You’re no help.”

Harry crawls to Gemma’s door and knocks, only a couple feet from the spot where he was sitting in front of the TV. Gemma opens the door and looks down, “Yes?”

“What’re you doing?”

“I’m busy.”

“Is ‘Angel of Mine’ a good song to dedicate to Louis over the radio?”

Gemma blinks at him, “Sure.”

She shuts the door in his face. Harry sighs and lays back on the carpet and stares at the stains on the ceiling. Niall munches loudly on his chips, tossing one at Harry when he opens his mouth, “Just do it man, can’t hurt.”

Harry waits another ten minutes before peeling himself off the floor and to the kitchen to use the landline to call the radio station. 

  
  


_ Louis _

“Fuck, shit,” Louis grumbles, trying and failing at cooking himself something for dinner instead of eating the pre-made meals his mom had brought over. He could pop one in the microwave, but he’s so over eating reheated food he’d honestly rather eat his own arm. The crutches he's currently on for the next few weeks are making his life hell and he is  _ so _ over feeling useless. The radio is on in the background, the DJ rambling about a man who dedicated a song to his girlfriend. Or rather, it sounds like she’s his ex-girlfriend. He’s pouring the pasta into the strainer when the song cuts halfway and Louis raises his eyebrows at the DJs next words.

“-I don’t want to play your song anymore.”

Louis snorts, attempting to pour the pasta back into the saucepan with his hip leaned against the counter for balance.

“Why don’t we devote our time to a couple that stands a chance. Louis, Harry’s sorry he hit you with his car and he hopes you two will work it out. He wants you to meet him at noon tomorrow at the Starbucks on W 66th.”

Louis drops the saucepan, pasta scattering all over his dingy kitchen floors as Monica sings through his radio speakers, “When I first saw you, I already knew. There was something inside of you.”

He gapes at the radio for another verse before scoffing, “He really, what the fuck? ‘Angel of Mine’? Really?”

He honestly can’t believe it. Of all the fucking songs that Harry could’ve picked after practically murdering him, he picks ‘Angel of Mine’.

Louis shakes his head, “A fucking walking disaster. As if I’d meet a random stranger at a Starbucks. He’s probably just trying to finish the job.”

Louis walks into the Starbucks at 12:05 after standing at the end of the block waiting for something, someone to give him a sign to turn back and go home. Nothing. So he forges on to the Starbucks, people barely getting out of his way even though he’s on crutches and obviously struggling. He goes to push the door open but someone’s already there holding it for him, Louis looks up to thank them and, of course, it’s Harry Styles.

“Hi,” Harry breathes, as Louis limps into the Starbucks, “If you wanna go sit down, I can order for you so you don’t have to stand.”

“Nope, I can stand.” Louis huffs, shifting his weight on his crutches so his armpits aren’t rubbing raw. Harry nods, looking up at the menu. The silence is so uncomfortable and Louis can’t stop shifting his weight to try to keep the strain off his knee.

“Really, I don’t mind. I’m sure it’s not good for your leg.”

Louis huffs, “I’m seriously fine, Harry. Plus, I can’t trust you to get my drink right, walking disaster you are.”

Harry glances at him, chewing on his lip again. Louis reaches over and tugs on it, “Stop that.”

“Sorry,” Harry grimaces, “Nervous habit.”

“Mm, are you nervous then?” Louis raises an eyebrow, squeezing Harry’s chin before pulling his hand back.

“Extremely.”

Louis feels his cheeks going pink, trying and failing to bite back a smile. Harry practically beams at the color on Louis’ cheeks, his eyes going soft at the sight.

Harry and Louis order the drinks, Harry insisting he pay since he’s the one that ran Louis over with his car. Louis rolls his eyes but lets him, whatever cures his guilty conscience. They find a table over in the corner, it’s incredibly busy and loud but tucked away at this table there’s a small semblance of peace. Harry pulls Louis’ chair out for him, taking his crutches and leaning them against the wall next to the table. Louis warms his hands on the cup, inhaling the spice of his coffee, “So, why’d you want to meet up with me?”

Harry stares at him for a moment, glancing down at his cup and twisting it in his hands a few times, “Well, it was twofold really. One, I didn’t have any way of contacting you to check to see if you were okay and healing.”

“And two?”

“Two, I wanted to- well, I think you’re stunning and I wanted to ask you out. Like, on a date.”

Louis saw this coming, obviously, and he isn’t opposed to it. Harry’s gorgeous and was nice enough to sit with him at the hospital. Even if he just got a few good dates and some good sex out of it, it’s not like Louis has prospects breaking down his door currently.

“So you dedicated a song to me over the radio, in the hopes that I would hear it, so that I would meet you here so you can ask for my phone number and a date?”

Harry looks around the room, eyes hesitant when they meet Louis’, “Yes?”

“How many times did you dedicate a song to me before I finally heard it?”

“Surprisingly, only the one time.”

Louis stares, shocked, “Well, guess that’s some sort of sign.”

Harry smiles, “I’d like to think so. What do you think?”

“When would this hypothetical date take place?”

“Friday? 7 o’clock?”

Louis pretends he’s considering it, shifting his head side to side and scrunching his mouth up. Harry’s smile has yet to fade even the slightest, his eyes absolutely sparkling and dimples sinking deep into his cheeks. He looks like a fucking Disney prince, how is this even fair? Harry runs his fingers through his hair, raising his eyebrows when he realizes Louis is thoroughly distracted, “Is that a yes?”

Louis blinks twice, “I suppose.”

Harry sighs happily, “So, now I just need to convince you to give me your phone number.”

“Good luck with that, Styles.”

  
  


_ Harry _

The door to Louis’ apartment swings open to reveal a gorgeous, but incredibly disheveled Louis. Harry can’t help but gape at him, caught off guard by the sweatpants and greasy hair. 

“Oh, my God. I’m  _ so _ sorry!” Louis gasps out, “With this whole no work 'cause of my knee thing I lost track of the days of the week and completely forgot it was Friday. I’ll get ready as quickly as I can just, do you want a beer? A glass of wine?” 

Harry tries to keep the disappointment from showing on his face, “It’s okay, we could just. We could try another time?”

“No! No, I want to go tonight. I’m just a dumbass, I’m so sorry.”

Harry cracks a small smile, “Okay, if you’re sure.”

“I’m more than sure.” 

Harry nods, stepping through the threshold, “Okay, a beer would be nice then.” 

Louis crutches to the fridge and digs out a beer, pops the cap off on the crutch in his left hand, and hands it to Harry, “That a party trick then?”

“I lost my bottle cap opener, desperate times, and all that.”

Harry chuckles, “Innovative.” 

Louis shrugs his left shoulder, smirking, “You could say that.” 

Harry raises his eyebrows as he takes a swig of the beer, “So are you going to go get dressed then?” 

“Right.” Louis huffs, cheeks going pink as he twists around to head to his room to change. Harry glances around the apartment, it’s a tiny one-bedroom with massive windows overlooking a little space of trees. There’s not much to it, a tight galley kitchen and a living space with a couch and a small table that has papers spread all over it. Bills, Harry thinks, judging by the numbers and the way they are spread out and half stuffed in envelopes. The table has two chairs shoved under it, one of them squeezed into the corner to help create more space. He glances down the hall where there are three more doors, one of them half shut with some coats and a couple of pairs of shoes peeking out. A second that is obviously a bathroom based on the tiles that he’s sure every apartment in New York City has. The third one is shut firmly, a shadow moving back and forth under it. Harry watches it shift back and forth before stopping for a minute. Harry’s thoughts drift to Louis’ bedroom. What does it look like? Is it clean or is he messy? Does he make his bed in the morning or does he leave it a crumpled pile of duvet and sheets? Does he have his bed squished into the corner or is it in the middle of the room? 

Louis bursts out of the door, hair neatly styled over his forehead and his clothes much more polished. He’s wearing fitted light wash blue jeans, cuffed at the bottom, that are currently giving Harry heart palpitations and a soft-looking cream sweater. He stops at the closet and digs out some vans and starts to work them onto his feet. Harry rushes over and drops to his knees to help him. Untying the laces and squeezing Louis’ toes, “No socks?”

Louis’ staring at him with wide eyes, “You don’t have to do that.”

Harry smiles softly up at him, “I don’t mind.” 

Louis shakes his head, smiling, “No, I don’t wear socks with my vans. Don’t judge.”

Harry chuckles, “Not judging.” He works the vans onto each foot, careful to be extra gentle with his hurt leg, “Alright, good to go then?”

Louis nods, biting his lip when Harry stands to his full height, towering over Louis. Louis’ eyes drift down his body and back up, “You look nice, by the way, for a walking disaster.” 

Harry’s dimple pops, “So do you, sweetheart.” 

Louis huffs, rolling his eyes to distract from the fact that once again Harry has managed to make his cheeks glow. He’s not fooling Harry though. 

Harry tries to help Louis down the stairs of his third-floor walk-up but Louis refuses to accept it, huffing and thoroughly sweaty by the time he reaches the bottom of the stairs, pain lacing his features. Louis gets snappy with him when he opens the door, huffing that he can take care of himself. Harry forcibly stops himself from rolling his eyes, reminding himself that Louis isn’t good with pain. When he turns the keys to start the engine, his lovely vintage Mercedes decides to die. Harry stares at the dashboard for a moment, truly not believing this is happening right now. It’s not even that cold outside.

“So, is this like. One of your jokes? A way to break the ice?” Louis shifts his crutches, “‘Cause like,  _ haha _ can we get on with it?” 

Harry leans his forehead against the steering wheel and makes a pitiful noise, “I wish it was a joke.” 

Louis glances around the car, obviously uncomfortable, “Okay, what now?” 

“Just give me a moment to think.” 

Louis nods, sighing loudly and blowing a raspberry. Harry lifts his head, “Okay, we’re taking a taxi to the restaurant.” 

“Sorry you have to stoop to our peasant ways.”

Harry snorts, shaking his head and climbing out of the car. He rushes to the other side to try to open Louis’ door but Louis has it shoved open before Harry can get to it and he’s climbing out of the car clumsily. Harry holds out his hand in case, Louis just rolls his eyes. Harry waves down a taxi, holding the door for Louis and shutting it a little harder than necessary. He climbs in on the other side, leaning his head back against the seat and telling the driver where to go. 

As the taxi pulls up to the restaurant, the sky opens up and a torrential downpour soaks them through before they can even make it to the door, “You’re  _ fucking  _ kidding me.” 

Harry wrenches the door open, holding it for Louis to crutch his way in as quickly as he can while Harry continues to stand in the rain. 

At the hostess stand, Harry gives his name but, unfortunately, his reservation was fifteen minutes ago and he must go to the end of the list now. The wait will be an hour and a half. Harry lays his head on the hostess stand, water dripping from his hair onto the poor girl’s list. Louis snorts, tugging on Harry’s arm and pointing at two chairs in the corner. They sit, leaning their heads back against the windows and sighing frustratedly. 

They sit in silence for a good ten minutes, Harry completely at a loss for words over this awful date. He’s in awe at how quickly everything went downhill, sure that there’s no way to salvage this. He feels Louis squeeze his wrist then, Harry’s eyes drifting down to watch Louis lace his fingers with his own. Harry looks up at Louis but he’s got his eyes closed with his head still leaned back against the window. Harry squeezes Louis’ fingers and watches as the ends of Louis’ pretty lips lift, his head tilting and those pretty blue eyes opening, eyelashes fluttering. Harry’s breathing stutters, “You’re so beautiful.” 

Louis huffs, shaking his head as his eyes crinkle, “Harry, can I be honest?” 

“Please.” 

“I’m starving, I can’t wait for another hour. Can we go down the road to the sandwich shop?” 

Harry sighs, abandoning all optimism for this date. He nods, standing up to go tell the hostess to take his name off the list and then he meets Louis at the door, holding it open for him. They walk side by side down to the corner shop, going in to order their sandwiches. They grab a table by the window and eat in silence, too hungry to make conversation. Louis leans back in his chair once he’s inhaled his, rubbing his tummy and smiling, satisfied. 

Harry can’t help but be endeared by everything Louis does, so upset that Louis is definitely never going to call him again after this, “Better?” 

Louis nods, balling up the paper and tossing it at Harry’s head. Harry makes a scandalized face, “Some manners, please!” Louis giggles, Harry acting offended and appalled. 

“Quite fresh coming from you, considering you hit me with your car.” 

Harry sighs, “You’re never gonna let that one go, are you?”

Louis scoffs, “No chance in hell, Styles. Could’ve killed me.”

“And what a shame that would have been,” Harry smirks, eyes glittering with mirth. 

Louis gasps, hand flying to his chest, “Who would you have tortured with this god awful date then? One of the poor EMTs?” 

Harry’s stomach drops, even though he knows this is the worst date in the world he hates that Louis has just confirmed his thoughts. Harry gathers their trash, getting up to toss it. When he gets back to the table Louis’ gotten up, grimacing as he puts a small bit of weight on his bad leg. Harry sighs, “C’mon, let’s get you home.” 

The taxi ride back to Louis’ apartment is incredibly awkward, Louis shifting back and forth obviously in pain. When they get to the door, Harry stands at the bottom step while Louis unlocks the door. He turns around as he pulls it open, leaning against it to stare at Harry, “Well, you definitely brought new meaning to ‘walking disaster’.” 

Harry huffs, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, “I’m so sorry, honestly. I’ve wasted your time.” 

Louis scrunches his eyebrows, shaking his head, “That’s not, are you serious?”

“Listen, you don’t have to spare my feelings. I know this was a nightmare.”

Louis laughs, a full-on belly laugh with his head tossed back, “Yeah, it really fucking was. But it was also oddly,” Louis takes a deep breath, “charming.” 

Harry stares at him like he’s grown two heads, “You’re kidding.”

Louis shakes his head, still giggling softly. God, Harry wants to hear that sound forever. Harry’s mind races as he tries to figure out what to say next but Louis beats him to it, “So, you going to torture me again anytime soon, sweetheart?” 

Harry bites back a smile, his dimples carving out his cheeks, “How about Tuesday at 7 o’clock?”

Louis nods, “Sounds good, I’ll try not to forget this time.” 

“I’ll send you a reminder.” 

Louis raises his eyebrows, Harry winking at him and taking a step back from the steps, “See you Tuesday, sweetheart.” 

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, turning to head inside and up the stairs to his apartment, “Goodnight, walking disaster.” 

  
  


_ Louis _

Tuesday approaches quickly, Louis making sure to write down his date with Harry on the calendar on his fridge so he won’t forget again. He’s just making himself lunch, radio on as he attempts to shake his hips to ‘Spice Up Your Life’ while balancing on these godforsaken crutches. He huffs, leaning against the wall as he shifts his weight onto one side to keep it off his bad leg. He squishes the sandwich down, grabbing the plate as he hobbles over to the table before going back for his beer. The song ends as he pops the cap off, the DJ’s voice carrying through the kitchen as he hobbles back and sits down. 

“Harry wants to remind Louis about their date tonight and wants him to know he needs to dress warmly, have fun boys!” 

‘Mambo No. 5’ blasts through his kitchen, Louis’ jaw-dropping, “Who is this man?” 

Louis’ mind wanders to all the things Harry could have planned, his sandwich sits forgotten in front of him as he bobs his head to the music, “Why on Earth did he pick Lou Bega to serenade me before our second date?” 

Louis’ showered and dressed by 5 o’clock, his anxiety peaking and causing him to get ready way sooner than he needs to. He manages to style his hair into his usual soft fringe before squeezing into his jeans and spending half an hour picking his sweater. He decides on a simple black one, rolling the sleeves up to show off his tattooed forearms. He digs out his white sneakers, managing to get them on without breaking into a sweat this time. 

He turns his TV on to try to pass the time, but he ends up just staring blankly at the wall until he hears the buzzer go off. Louis heaves himself off the couch, leaning on the single crutch to let Harry into his building and grabbing his keys, wallet, and the other crutch. 

Louis crutches over to the door when he hears Harry knock, and opens it to find Harry looking absolutely gorgeous, annoyingly so. He’s wearing a pair of worn jeans with white vans, a sheer looking white button-up shirt underneath his sherpa lined jean jacket. Louis’ eyes linger on the very large, very prominent butterfly on Harry’s belly, all of his tattoos fitting his eccentric style. It’s baffling to Louis how easily he fits into this mold, the cool but quirky man with ridiculous, long hair. 

Their eyes meet at the same time, Louis huffing out a laugh, “Well, hi there.” 

“Hi, did you get my reminder?”

“I did, ‘Mambo No. 5’? Really?” 

“Thought you’d look cute dancing to it,” Harry shrugs, eyes dancing with laughter. 

“Sprained knee makes that a little difficult.”

“There are other body parts you can dance with but good to know you like to shake your hips.” 

Louis stutters out a laugh, shoving Harry back with his crutch, “C’mon, cheeky. Let’s go.”

This time when they get in Harry’s Mercedes, it starts. Louis cheers obnoxiously, Harry rolls his eyes and checks over his shoulder before he pulls into traffic. He turns the radio on, Backstreet Boys crooning through the speakers. The ride is quick, Harry just needing to go a few blocks over and down. He parks, jumping out of his side and opening Louis’ door much to his dismay. Louis loves being doted on, sure, but he’s felt extra helpless lately and he doesn’t mean to take it out on Harry. He just can’t help it when Harry opens his doors constantly and treats him like he’s going to break at any moment, it’s just hard on his pride. Louis’ independent nature is screaming at him to tell Harry to fuck off. 

Louis watches as Harry pops the trunk, pulling out a reusable shopping bag. He slings it over his shoulder and smiles at Louis, “No rain this time.” 

“Shame, you look so cute as a drowned rat.” 

Harry beams as he gives Louis the finger, quirking his head to the side, “C’mon, sweetheart.” 

They don’t walk far, just to the edge of the park, under one of the trees. Louis watches as Harry pulls a blanket from the bag, spreading it out across the grass, “Are you going to let me help you sit down or are you going to bite my head off, sassy pants?”

Louis glares, eyes squinting at Harry, “Fuck off.” 

Harry reaches his hands out, Louis huffing and tossing one of his crutches aside and grabbing Harry’s hand so he can balance while he sits down. He sets the crutches to the side, laying on his back and sighing happily. Harry sits across from him criss-cross, digging out Tupperware bowls and spreading them out on the blanket. Louis shifts onto his side, facing Harry as he plates their food and pops the caps off their beers. 

Louis bites his lip, smiling at the effort Harry put into this. He’s much happier laying here, eating take out, under a tree in Central Park as opposed to a fancy dinner. He takes his plate from Harry, digging into the noodles. 

“So what made you hunt me down?”

Harry looks up from his plate, smile going shy, “I mean, couldn’t get you off my mind, could I? Couldn’t find you in the phone book, though. Thought about trying to bribe one of the nurses at the hospital but I didn’t want anyone to get fired just because I think you’re hot and wanted your number.” 

“Is that why you hit me with your car? Too distracted with how hot I was?” 

Harry cackles, hand clamping over his mouth to try to stifle it, “No, I was fiddling with the radio.”

“You and radios.” 

“To be fair, you walked out into the street before it was your turn.” 

“If you hadn’t been messing with your radio, you would have seen me and stopped.” 

“Yeah, guess I would have.” 

“You guess?”

“Who knows? Maybe your beauty would have distracted me then.”

Louis rolls his eyes, shoveling more noodles into his mouth. Louis swears Harry’s made it his sole purpose in life to make Louis blush and he’s getting too good at it. Louis watches as Harry slurps some of his noodles into his mouth, lips covered in marinara sauce. Louis instinctively licks his own lips, thinking about licking the sauce off of Harry’s. 

“My turn then, why’d you come to Starbucks after I dedicated ‘Angel of Mine’ to you?”

Louis ponders his answer, not wanting to give too much away, “I mean you’re gorgeous, obviously. I was curious. And I thought I might as well get a free drink out of it.” 

“Curious?”

“Yeah, well, delicious man runs me over,” Louis emphasizes delicious by poking Harry’s thigh with the toe of his shoe, “Delicious man goes to the hospital with me and charms my mother into forgetting he almost killed me, delicious man dedicates ‘Angel of Mine’ to me. Starbucks is the only logical step after all that.” 

Harry chuckles, squeezing Louis’ ankle and inching his fingers under the hem of his jeans to drag them over his calf, “Of course.” 

They stare at each other for another moment, Harry finally laying on his side facing Louis. The sun is setting over the park and they’ll need to pack up in a bit before dark falls, but Louis is content laying here gazing into Harry’s intense eyes. 

Harry’s hand reaches up to cradle Louis’ cheek, his fingers brushing his fringe to the side, “I was curious about you, too.”

Louis smiles, reaching out with the hand not supporting his head to slide it over Harry’s bare chest where his shirt is hanging open. Harry scoots closer, their knees bumping gently and Harry’s nose brushing against Louis’. Letting his eyes shut, sure Harry’s going to kiss him, Louis drags his hand up over his shoulder and tangles his fingers in his hair. 

Harry’s fingers drift down Louis’ side and squeeze his hip, knee trying to nudge between Louis’ legs. Louis tugs on Harry’s hair in pain, “Fuck!”

“Oh, fuck your leg! I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Louis rolls onto his back, his arm covering his eyes as he tries to hold back tears. He murmurs, “Walking disaster.” 

Harry’s fingers are brushing Louis’ bare tummy, “We should probably head out. Fuck, I’m so sorry.” 

Louis shakes his head, “It’s fine, Harry. Just, give me a few more seconds.”

Louis listens as Harry shifts around, presumably packing up their trash into his bag. Louis drops his arm, looking up at Harry who’s now hovering over him. Louis cracks a smile, shaking his head and sighing exasperatedly. Harry giggles, reaching up to squeeze Louis’ chin and then he’s standing so he can help Louis get up off the grass. He folds the blanket neatly and puts it in his bag, slinging it over his shoulder like before and brushing his fingers over Louis’ lower back as they head back to the car. 

Halfway back Louis starts shivering, the cold seeping into his sweater. “Told you to dress warmly, sweetheart. Here.”

Harry takes off his jacket and holds one of his crutches while Louis slides it over one arm and then switches to get it over his other arm. Harry gives him an appreciative look, “Looks better on you.” 

“Everything looks better on me.” Louis rolls his eyes, starting to crutch along again.

“I don’t doubt that.”

The drive home is fairly quiet, the radio playing softly. Harry opens his door again but Louis can’t help the soft blush that rises to his cheeks this time. He knows Harry doesn’t think of him as a charity case, he’s honestly just a gentleman and it’s sweet. 

When they make it to the top step so Louis can unlock his door, Harry leans against the frame of it, “So, I think this date went much better and we should do it again.”

Louis raises his eyebrows, sarcasm glittering in his eyes, “Except for when you dug your bony knee into mine.”

Harry cackles loudly, Louis snorting and shaking his head at this overgrown child in front of him, “You’re the most ridiculous man I’ve ever met.”

Harry bites his lip, his dimples still carved deep into his cheeks, “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”

Louis purses his lips, sure that the blush hasn’t left his cheeks and feeling the hot glow of it burn, “C’mere, Styles.” 

Louis leans one of his crutches against the wall and tugs Harry closer by his stupid sheer shirt. Harry’s arms immediately press into the brick, trapping Louis as he leans down and their lips finally meet. Louis sighs into the kiss, letting Harry work his lips open with his tongue. They push and pull, Harry’s hand leaving the wall to squeeze the back of Louis’ neck, effectively making Louis go pliant. He licks into Louis’ mouth, Louis moaning softly and tugging on Harry’s hair again. Harry pulls back just a fraction of space to mutter, “Fuck.” before he’s diving back in and sucking on Louis’ lower lip. 

It’s not until one of Louis’ neighbors is hitting Harry in the back with the door that they pull apart, not sure how long they’ve been standing there. Harry groans in pain, the doorknob digging into his back. 

Louis’ neighbor takes the stairs, muttering about kids these days hogging doorsteps for necking. Harry giggles, dropping his head to Louis’ shoulder. Louis rolls his eyes, rubbing his hand over Harry’s shoulder and down to his back where the doorknob must’ve dug in, “Sorry.”

Harry smiles into Louis’ neck and leaves a couple of kisses there. When he finally separates himself, his eyes are immediately drawn to Harry’s mouth, lips swollen, and even more pink than they usually are. Louis has to take a calming breath, trying not to think about what other things that mouth does. Harry bites his lip, smirking as he waves his hand in front of Louis’ face, “Earth to Louis?” 

Louis smiles, shoving Harry’s shoulder, “You’re in my way, I’m just trying to go upstairs and get away from you.”

“Sure,” Harry chuckles, “You didn’t accept my offer, though.”

“And that was?”

“Another date. What about Saturday?”

“What time?”

“What time do you wake up?”

Louis squints at Harry suspiciously, “Usually around 10 o’clock on the weekends.”

“I’ll see you at 11 o’clock then. Want the whole day with you.”

Harry steps into Louis’ space again, holding Louis’ face in both his hands as he kisses him with enough passion for Louis to go lightheaded. 

Harry steps backwards down the steps then, smiling at Louis the entire way to his car. Louis unlocks his door, floating all the way up the three flights of stairs to his apartment. 

  
  


_ Harry _

Harry meets Louis at his door on Saturday, sunglasses perched on his head and holding his long hair back. It’s warm today, the backs of his knees sticky and his shirt practically drenched already even though he’s only been outside a few minutes. He watches as Louis slowly walks down the steps, his crutches missing. As soon as Louis has the door opened a crack, Harry’s pulling it open for him and beaming at him, “No crutches?”

“Doctor said I could just go with the brace from now on as long as I keep up my physical therapy.”

“That’s awesome, Lou!” Harry leans forward and smacks a kiss to Louis’ cheek, Louis giggles and shoves his shoulder. 

Louis is still definitely slowed down but without the crutches, he’s not having to hobble as much. Harry goes to reach for the door but Louis smacks his hand away, smirking at him playfully, “I got it, Harry, good god.”

Harry giggles, going around to his side to slide in and start the engine. Harry drives them to Central Park like the week before, this time for the Summerstage Festival. Gemma and Niall had been hounding Harry about this festival for the last week and initially, he was hesitant because he knew the duo were bound to embarrass him in some way. Harry changed his mind, however, when Louis called him on Wednesday to tell him all about his day. Harry quickly realized he wasn’t afraid to integrate Louis into his life. On Thursday, Harry had dedicated ‘Kiss Me’ by Sixpence None the Richer, only for Louis to call him after to laugh for a good fifteen minutes.

“You’re the cheesiest person I’ve ever met, Harry, are you kidding me?”

Harry had just giggled, “I just want to kiss you beneath the milky twilight, Lou.” 

He just knows Louis will get along with Niall and Gemma, and he honestly can’t wait even if it’s at the expense of Harry’s pride. 

When Harry and Louis approach the park, a thought dawns on Harry. 

“Can I hold your hand?” 

Louis laughs, taking Harry’s hand and intertwining their fingers, “Was wondering when you would ask.” 

Harry smiles, pulling Louis to a stop and wrapping his other arm around Louis’ shoulder he kisses him firmly. Louis melts into Harry’s arms, his body going lax. Harry tightens his arm, squeezing Louis’ hand as he licks into his mouth. Louis whimpers, his hand squeezing Harry’s hip. Harry pulls back, bumping their noses together before pulling back completely. Louis’ eyes are unfocused and glazed over, looking thoroughly dazed, “What was that for?”

Harry shrugs his shoulder, “You just look really stunning today, baby.” 

Louis’ cheeks start to turn pink which only makes Harry’s urge to drag Louis back to the car and take him home stronger. Harry tugs on his arm, “C’mon, let’s go meet Gems and Niall.”

When they approach Niall and Gemma, they’re arguing over a pitcher of beer, Gemma yanking it out of Niall's hand and pouring it into her own cup. Niall spots them then, his face immediately shifting from frustration to a bright smile. He digs an elbow into Gemma’s side, her eyes immediately lifting from her cup to Louis and Harry. 

“Well, well, you must be Louis then?” Gemma smiles, shoving the pitcher at Niall so she can step forward and shake Louis’ hand, “I’m Gemma, Harry’s sister.”

Louis smiles, “Nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“Only good things, I’m sure.”

Harry scoffs, rolling his eyes at his sister’s lack of filter. Niall steps forward shaking Louis’ hand, “Niall, I’m their roommate.”

“Bet that’s fun,” Louis smirks, glancing at Harry.

“Horrific, really.” 

Harry and Gemma gasp, Gemma shoving Niall’s shoulder, “You’re lucky to have us, plus you love being a part of the family.”

Harry watches as Louis beams at the three of them bickering, Harry snatching the pitcher from Niall and pouring Louis a beer. Louis thanks him when he hands it over, Harry pouring his own beer before taking the pitcher back to the counter to order a refill. They drift over to the lawn as the music starts, the four of them spreading out over the grass to watch the band that's on stage. Harry hasn’t heard of this band but they seem decent enough and Niall has heard of them so he's really excited, his head bobbing with each song and singing along quietly. Louis had untangled their fingers when Harry had gone to get a refill for their beers but now that they’re settled his fingers crawl over to Harry’s, his pinky hooking over the top of his own. Harry smiles down at their hands, covering Louis’ own hand with his. 

The band continues and the beers flow, the sun setting over Central Park. Halfway through the concert Louis scoots over and lays his head on Harry’s shoulder, butterflies erupting in Harry’s belly at the feeling of having Louis so close. Harry removes his hand from Louis’, only to wrap it around his waist and tug him closer, letting Louis drape his hurt leg over Harry’s. Harry uses the hand not wrapped around Louis’ waist to massage his thigh. Louis hums, tilting his head up so he can kiss Harry’s neck softly. A few pecks and a small nip of his teeth, and then he’s back to focusing on the band. By the end of the concert, Louis is practically in his lap and Niall and Gemma are pretending to heave all over the grass. Gemma snaps a picture with her disposable camera before helping pull Louis to his feet.

As they’re walking out of the park, Louis and Niall have wandered ahead, Harry and Gemma hanging back. 

“He’s cute.”

Harry looks over at Gemma, smiling softly, “Yeah, he is.”

“Surprised you’ve let us meet him so quick, you never let us meet your boyfriends.”

Harry sighs, looking back at Louis and Niall giggling to each other, his thoughts racing. Louis is just different would be the cliche answer to Gemma’s statement, but in reality, Louis is more than that. Louis isn’t just different from anyone Harry’s ever met, he’s also kind and funny and a bit of a spitfire. He’s all the things that keep Harry on his toes, keep him interested and coming back for more. He wants to know everything about him, what he likes and doesn’t like, where he goes when he’s sad and happy, his dreams and goals. He wants to fall in love with Louis, and Harry’s never been a willing participant when it comes to the dangerous game of love. Now though, with Louis, Harry’s all in. 

When Harry looks back at Gemma she’s smiling at him, she nods, “I get it. C’mon, loverboy. I need ice cream.”

The foursome grab ice cream from a stand down the street, Louis’ eyes dancing with laughter while he attempts to inhale the ice cream before it melts. It’s impossible though, in the New York City heat ice cream melts quicker than you can scoop it out. Harry can’t even be bothered by his own ice cream turning into soup when he can watch Louis attempt to save his, hands getting stickier and stickier with each passing moment. Louis’ eyes meet his, crinkling around the edges. He’s been caught staring at least 5 times in this one block but he can’t look away, he’d be scared to miss anything. 

Gemma and Niall say their goodbyes before heading underground to take the subway home, Gemma kissing Louis’ cheek. Niall embraces Louis in a tight hug that has Louis wheezing out his giggles. 

“Alright, Niall. You’ll see him again, don’t worry. Don’t kill him please.” Harry laughs, trying to pry Niall off his poor tiny boy. 

Louis immediately intertwines their fingers once they’ve left, “Hey.”

“Hi.”

Louis smiles up at Harry, biting his lip. Harry wants to cry, honestly. Louis bumps his forehead into Harry’s shoulder, “You told Niall he’d see me again.”

“Mm, yeah.”

“So when were you planning to tell me you wanted to keep me around?” 

Harry smiles, “Thought it was pretty obvious, but I can tell you now if it makes you feel better. I wanna keep you around for as long as you’ll let me.”

Louis squeezes Harry’s hand, dragging him to a stop and leaning back against a wall, “So what would that mean then? We’re dating, seeing where this goes?”

Harry sighs, dimples making an appearance as he leans one arm against the wall beside Louis’ head, “Yeah, could mean that. Or it could mean that I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Louis purses his lips, obviously deep in thought, “So is this you asking or debating?”

“Asking. Will you be my boyfriend, Lou?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Dating a walking disaster might be too dangerous.”

“Might be, I might break your leg next time.”

Louis bites both lips trying not to grin, “So ridiculous. C’mere.”

Louis tugs Harry forward and kisses him, Harry’s thoughts swimming with desire as he takes inventory of Louis’ mouth, the way his lips are so soft and his tongue tastes like sweet cream. Harry feels like he drank an entire pitcher of beer, his mind completely gone, most likely to be found in Louis’ back pocket. 

Louis digs his nails into Harry’s hard stomach, abs flexing under his hand. Harry takes another step into his space, moving his arm from the wall so he can cradle Louis’ face in his hand, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss. Louis moans, dropping his mouth open to let Harry take what he wants. 

Harry crowds closer, tugging gently on the hair at the base of Louis’ scalp to elicit more moans. Harry groans when Louis whimpers into his mouth, his hand dropping down to the small of Louis’ back. He’s trying to control himself, not let his hand drop to Louis’ gorgeous ass. He’s desperate to get his hands on it, has been ever since their first date. Harry feels himself hardening in his jeans at the thought, desperately trying to tell himself to pull back before this gets to be too much in public. Louis pulls back first, nuzzling into Harry’s neck and panting. 

“Fuck, can’t handle the way you kiss.”

Harry chuckles, “‘S it bad?”

Louis laughs, shoving him back a step, “You’re just so intense in everything you do, that included. Feel like I’m gonna explode.”

Harry wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. He pushes off the wall and heads in the direction of the car, tugging Harry along. Harry lets his eyes drift down to Louis’ ass in his sweatshorts with the words on the back that draw the eye. Louis catches him, of course, glancing over his shoulder, “Eyes up here, Styles.”

Harry catches up, slinging his arm around Louis’ shoulders and squeezing him closer. 

Harry drives Louis back to his apartment, pulling up to the curb in front. The sun has set, the street lamps on and lighting the streets. The tension in the car is palpable, Harry can feel Louis’ eyes burning a hole through him. He looks over at Louis the moment Louis leans across the console to latch his mouth onto Harry’s. 

Harry groans, cupping the back of Louis’ neck and squeezing. Louis bites at Harry’s lip, tugging on his shirt and pulling him closer. He tugs on Harry’s hair, pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth roughly. He’s taking Harry’s breath, the lightheaded feeling back and giving him whiplash. Louis turns more in his seat, bringing his leg up under his body so he’s half on his good knee and leans more into Harry’s space. 

Another few seconds and it’s not close enough for Harry, he unbuckles his seatbelt, leaning over the console so Louis’ pressed against the door of the car. Louis gasps into Harry’s mouth and tightens his hand in Harry’s hair, squeezing his shoulder with his other hand. 

Harry gets his hands under Louis’ back, biting Louis’ lip and tugging, “Feel like I’m losing my mind.”

“Fucking same,” Louis whines, “You’re not close enough.”

Harry groans, kissing down Louis’ neck and working a hand under his body to squeeze Louis’ ass. Louis gasps, dragging his nails down Harry’s back and tugging on his shirt. 

“Can’t get enough of you, Lou,” Harry gasps, “Just want to kiss you forever.” 

Louis giggles, shoving Harry back so suddenly that his tongue is still halfway out of his mouth, “Wha-what’s wrong?”

“I need to go inside, H,” Louis laughs breathily, looking like an absolute dream. His lips are slick with spit, eyes glassy and cheeks rosy. There’s a sizeable hickey on his neck just peeking above the neck of his shirt. Harry groans, shaking his head. He squeezes Louis’ ass once more before pulling back and straightening his shirt out. 

Louis winks, “See you, sweetheart.”

Harry leans the side of his head against the steering wheel while he watches Louis crawl out of his car and up the steps to his building, his eyes dragging down Louis’ body. He turns his forehead and presses it into the wheel to take a few deep breaths, adjusting himself in his jeans before throwing the car in drive. 

  
  


_ Louis _

On Thursday at the usual time, Louis switches on his radio and starts digging through his cabinets for a pan. He gets his dinner started, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and popping the cap when the DJ comes through the speakers. 

“This week Harry would like to dedicate this song to Louis and his kiss.” 

‘This Kiss’ by Faith Hill fills Louis’ kitchen, his stomach filling with butterflies. His heart squeezes as he dances around the kitchen, giggling to himself and swaying his hips to the beat. He sings along to the chorus, dancing over to the phone to dial Harry’s number. 

“Hi, Lou.”

“Hi, gorgeous. Little country music today?”

“Just being a gentleman.”

Louis bites his lip, smirking, “Don't think a gentleman would kiss me like you did on Saturday.” 

Harry chuckles dirtily, “Well you’re no lady, sweetheart.” 

“Excuse you, sir. That’s very rude.”

“Sir?” Harry moans, “I like that.”

Louis scoffs, “Ridiculous.”

“So Saturday, would you want to go see a movie?”

“Which one?”

“Notting Hill?” 

Louis cackles, “Are you serious?”

“What? It’s Hugh Grant and Julia Roberts!”

“Ugh, of course you love romcoms.”

“I do and I wanna go with you, please Lou?”

Louis sighs like it’s inconvenient, “I guess, what time are you coming to get me?”

“How’s 6?”

Harry’s never late, always buzzing Louis’ apartment on the dot. Louis grabs his keys, locking the door. When he gets to the front door he pushes it open and sees Harry smiling up at him from the bottom step, “Hi sweetheart.” 

Louis practically leaps into his arms from the bottom step, and Harry wraps his arms around his waist and holds him a few feet above the ground. He turns to walk towards the car and they both giggle, Louis kicking his feet and connecting with Harry’s calves, “Stop struggling!” 

Harry lets him down at the door, opening it and letting Louis hop in. 

At the theater, Harry buys Louis the large popcorn and a drink the size of his head, trying to get Louis to buy candy, as well. 

Louis laughs the entire time, “Harry! I can’t eat all this! We don’t need all this!”

“It’s always important to have plenty of snacks, Louis.”

Harry can barely carry all the snacks, Louis saving the popcorn when he tries to open the door. 

“Easy, walking disaster.”

Harry laughs, finding them two seats towards the back of the theater. 

They munch on their snacks while the commercials play, but Louis quickly fills up and shoves them all into Harry’s lap. Once the beginning credits start, Harry ends up setting the popcorn in the empty seat next to him and sits back to watch. 

It takes all of 5 minutes for Louis to get bored. Louis fidgets for another 5 minutes before Harry moves his drink and pushes the armrest between them up so he can tug Louis closer and drape his arm over his shoulders. Louis snuggles deeper and smiles to himself, Harry’s cologne calming him so that he can sit still. 

5 minutes later, however, Louis’ dragging Harry closer by his shirt to press their lips together. They don’t see another minute of the movie. 

“I can’t believe you lured me into making out with you for the entire movie.”

“Hey, you didn’t  _ have  _ to kiss me for an hour and a half.”

Louis watches as Harry touches his lips, sure they’re stinging with beard burn. Harry squeezes Louis’ hand and smiles at him cheekily, “It’s your fault, really. Mouth like that.”

“Mm, that’s not all it does,” Louis trails off. 

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

Harry drives Louis home, his hand on Harry’s thigh the entire way. Louis squeezes Harry’s thigh as he pulls up to the curb, his eyes drifting up to his building before turning back to Harry, “Wanna come up?”

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Harry practically rips the keys out of the ignition and stumbles out of his side of the car. Louis laughs softly to himself and climbs out. He unlocks the door and starts up the stairs, Harry hot on his heels. 

When they get inside, Louis tosses his keys towards the bowl as Harry crowds him against the wall. He licks into Louis’ mouth, digging his fingertips into Louis’ hips and wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. Louis moans, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and nipping at his lower lip. 

They stumble to the couch, Louis shoving Harry down onto his back before laying on his tummy between his legs. Harry raises his eyebrows, smiling in awe as Louis kisses down Harry’s toned chest and stomach, shoving his shirt up under his armpits. He sucks a dark mark into Harry’s left hip, tongue soothing after he bites into it. Harry groans, cupping Louis’ cheek and brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. 

Louis unbuckles his belt, peeling the jeans down Harry’s thighs and nuzzling the prominent bulge in his boxers. Harry drops his head back, “Fuck, Lou.” 

“Okay?”

“Yes, yes, please.”

Louis smiles, eyes glittering mischievously, “Yessir.”

Harry groans, running his fingers through Louis’ hair and tugging gently. Louis yanks Harry’s boxers down so the waistband is tucked under his balls, cock swaying to the left. He grips Harry’s cock at the base, squeezing gently and smiling up at Harry. He slides his hand up loosely, thumb swiping over the head and smearing the precum that’s bubbled there. Louis leans down, lips suckling the head and laving his tongue against the slit. Harry tastes warm, salty with sweat, Louis’ mouth watering, and desperate for more. Louis widens his mouth, sucking more of Harry down and Harry kicks out his legs like he can’t help it. Louis smiles, squeezing at the base and holding eye contact as he takes more of Harry into his mouth. Harry shakes his head, “You’re so beautiful.”

Louis’ eyes flutter, edges of his lips stretching from the girth as he swallows around Harry. Harry breaks then, dropping his head back and attempting to control himself from thrusting up into the heat of Louis’ mouth, his abs clenching and unclenching. Louis begins to bob his head, his twisting hand meeting his mouth. He pulls off, licking the sides of his shaft and suckling at Harry’s balls, hand never stopping as he jerks him quickly. Harry practically sobs, thrusting up into Louis’ fist, “Fucking christ, Lou.” 

Louis smirks, going back to fitting as much of Harry’s cock into his mouth as he can. He bobs his head, fingers digging into Harry’s thighs, moaning around his cock. Harry’s fists are squeezed tight at his sides, which absolutely won’t do. Louis grabs one of his fists, Harry’s head jerking up in time to see that Louis is asking him to put his hand in his hair. Harry immediately runs his fingers through the soft fringe and grips at the back of his head to guide Louis’ mouth faster. Louis’ eyes roll back, drool dripping down his chin and pooling at Harry’s groin. Harry squirms, legs still constricted by his jeans and boxers, “Fuck, feels so good, baby. Absolutely made for this, your mouth is unreal.  _ Shit _ , Lou.” 

Louis massages Harry’s balls, head still bobbing at the speed Harry’s hand is directing, his hips lifting a little with each suck. Harry moans, babbling nonsensically above Louis as he sucks harder, never missing a beat as Harry’s thrusts turn sloppy. Louis moans, sinking down so far his nose brushes Harry’s groin. His cock hits the back of Louis’ throat as he swallows, trying not to gag. Harry shouts, his entire body spasming as he spills into Louis’ mouth, “Fuck! Oh, god Lou!” 

Louis swallows, pulling off with a gasp and licking up any remaining cum that leaked out of the sides of his mouth. Harry watches in awe as Louis cleans him up, smiling up at him with his glassy blue eyes. Louis giggles when Harry grabs Louis under the armpits and drags him up his body, trying to work his hand between their bodies. Louis grabs his wrist, “Already finished.”

“Hm?”

“I got off, finished when you came in my mouth.”

Harry’s jaw drops, “You really are the sexiest person I’ve ever met.” 

Louis cackles, burying his face in Harry’s collarbone, very aware of his sticky jeans and Harry basically naked from the waist down, soft cock pressed against Louis’ hip. Harry kisses Louis’ head and squeezes his arms around him before stretching them high above his head and yawning. Louis sits up, fixing his fringe while Harry tugs his boxers and jeans back up. 

They walk slowly to the door, passing kisses with every few steps. Harry presses Louis into the door to kiss him goodnight, a deep and slow kiss that oozes passion and makes Louis’ toes curl. He reluctantly lets Harry leave, squeezing his hand until Harry absolutely has to pull away so he can descend the stairs.

“Night, H.”

“Night, sweetheart.” 

Louis smiles one last time before letting go and shutting the door. 

  
  


_ Harry _

Harry calls into the radio station on Thursday to request ‘Body Bumpin’ (Yippie-Yi-Yo)’ by Public Announcement and Louis makes it all the way to the first chorus before he’s calling Harry hysterically laughing. 

“Harry Styles, my mother listens to these and has been since the third song!”

Harry cackles, slapping his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound slightly, “Does she really? Fuck, she’s gonna think I’m a creep dedicating songs about bumpin’ your body.”

“She’s gonna be correct.”

Harry giggles, biting his lip when he hears the second verse coming from the background of Louis’ end, “Would you want to formally meet her? And my sisters?”

“I’d love that, Lou.”

“We do family dinner every Sunday, we could go together this week?” 

Harry feels his stomach explode with excitement and anxiety, desperate to make a good impression on Louis’ family. He’s only ever met one other boyfriend’s family and it had gone so badly that the boy broke up with him two days later. He accepts the invitation and talks some more with Louis before they hang up, then immediately books it to Gemma’s room and knocks obnoxiously. 

She swings the door open with an angry look on her face, “When are you going to outgrow that?”

“Never.” 

“What do you want?”

“Louis wants me to meet his mom and sisters Sunday.”

“Congrats,” She moves to shut the door so Harry pushes forward and faceplants into her bed, “Sure. Come on in.” 

“Gemma,” Harry whines, dragging out his words, “What if I make a bad impression and he dumps me like Tyler did?” 

“You’ve already met his mom, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, at the hospital.”

“And didn’t Louis say you charmed her pants off?” 

“No, he just said I charmed her.”

“Harry,” She rolls her eyes, “His mother came to the hospital worried to death over her son getting hit by a car and meets the man who hit said son with the car. If it had been me I would have kicked your ass but as far as I can tell she was friendly and thought you were cute.”

“Well, yeah.”

“So as far as I’m concerned, you’ve already hit it off with her so you've just gotta be sweet to his sisters and I’m sure they’ll love you. Louis’ not going to break up with you.”

Harry sighs, burying his face in her pillow, “Are you sure?”

“Positive, now stop drooling on my pillow. Do you wanna watch a movie? Play a game to distract you?” 

“Scrabble?”

Gemma laughs, tugging his arm, “Fine, c’mon. We’ll go get Niall too.”

When Harry picks Louis up on Sunday, he climbs in the car looking so comfy that Harry wants to drag him upstairs and nap for a year. Louis’ wearing gray sweatpants and a threadbare t-shirt, his hair sleep rumpled and tired eyes soft. Harry’s definitely overdressed in his button-up and nice slacks but he doesn’t mind. 

Louis smiles, “You didn’t have to dress so nice, we’re just having dinner and playing games.” 

“Want to make a good impression,” Harry smiles back, brushing his fingers through Louis’ fringe and leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead, “You look stunning.” 

“So do you,” Louis breathes, leaning up to kiss Harry gently and bumping their noses together, “They’re going to love you, I promise.”

When they arrive at the Tomlinson’s, Harry tries to straighten his clothes out so they aren’t wrinkled from the car ride over, and Louis giggles at him, helping smooth out a wrinkle by his shoulder, “Stop fussing, you look nice, H.” 

Harry smiles nervously, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Louis replies softly, “Thank you for caring this much.”

Harry looks down at Louis but he’s already smiling softly up at him, he leans up on his tiptoes and kisses Harry gently, “They’ll love you.” 

Harry nods, taking a deep breath before following Louis up to the front door. Louis opens the door, stepping inside and holding it for Harry. 

It smells like freshly baked cookies and the house is warm like the oven has been on all day. Harry glances around the modest house, taking note of the old hardwood and crown molding. It’s a gorgeous house, older and classic. He follows Louis down the hall and into the kitchen where his mom is standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot. 

“Hey, Ma.” 

She turns around quickly, gasping as she pulls Louis into a hug and kisses his cheek, “My boy, so glad you’re home.” 

Louis squeezes her tightly and takes a step back, “You remember Harry?”

She nods, a smile growing, “Of course, how could I forget the man that hit my son with his car?”

Harry’s face glows red, “I’m still so sorry about that.” 

“I’m just teasing you, don’t worry darling,” She tugs Harry forward into a warm hug, squeezing as tight as she can. He laughs, squeezing her back, “He’s more than fine, in fact, I’d say it was almost fate.” 

“Mom,” Louis whines, stealing a bite of chicken out of the pan. She steps back and smacks his hand, tutting and shaking her head. Harry steps back to lean against the counter out of her way when 4 girls come waltzing into the kitchen. 

“Mom, when’s it gonna be ready?” 

“Lottie, darling you’re being rude to our guest.” 

Lottie looks up from her magazine to Louis before her eyes drift over to meet Harry’s, “Oh shit, so you do exist. I thought Louis was lying.” 

Harry cackles, slapping his hand over his mouth as Louis chases Lottie out of the kitchen, their mom shouting after them, “Louis, your knee! Don’t break anything!” 

The other three girls stare at him, the oldest of the three smiling sweetly, “Hi, I’m Felicite.” 

“Hi, I’m Harry.” 

She nods, going over to the stove to help her mom. The two younger girls, twins obviously, practically fall over each other to introduce themselves, “I’m Daisy, what’s your name?”

“I’m Phoebe, did you really hit Louis with your car?” 

Harry dimples, “Nice to meet you both, I’m Harry.”

“Did you really hit Louis with your car?”

Louis’ mom steps in then, hip checking the girls, “Go get your brother and sister, dinner's ready.” 

Daisy and Phoebe wander off to get the other two, Harry stepping forward to help serve the plates with Louis’ mom, “Oh, you don’t have to do that, Fiz and I have it.”

“I don’t mind.” Harry smiles at her, carrying the plates over to the table and setting them down. Lottie comes back around the corner out of breath and giggling. Louis is hot on her heels, flushed and frustrated looking. Harry raises his eyebrows at him, “You good?”

“She’s gotten scrappy with age.” 

Lottie rolls her eyes, shoving his arm and going to sit at the table with the twins and Felicite. Louis and Harry sit together, Louis’ hand dropping onto Harry’s thigh and squeezing. Louis’ mom sits, everyone digging into their food. The entire dinner is delicious, the family joking and laughing together, Louis teasing his sisters and listening to their plans for the rest of the summer. When everyone has finished, Harry stands to start gathering plates and Louis’ mom immediately chastises him, “Harry, you’re the guest! Sit!” 

“You cooked, though.” Harry continues gathering plates, her hands taking them from his. 

“Exactly, which is why Louis will do the dishes.” 

Louis stands, taking the plates from her, “As always.”

Harry sighs, sitting with the family as they discuss which game to play, settling on Scrabble. Harry, of course, is a professional with how many times he’s played Gemma, who fondly refers to herself as the ‘Scrabble Queen’. He definitely kicks everyone’s asses, shocking Louis with his skills. Harry shrugs nonchalantly, “I like Scrabble.”

“You totally hustled us.” Louis scoffs, throwing his pieces back in the box. Harry’s giggling, trying to hug Louis and press an obnoxious kiss to his cheek but Louis gets his fingers under Harry’s armpits and tickles. Harry throws his head back and squeals, squirming to get away. Louis’ mum beams at the two, all of Louis’ sisters making gagging noises as they leave the room and head upstairs to bed. 

“Goodnight, buttheads!” Louis shouts at them, all of them rolling their eyes in a way that Harry finds very familiar. They must have learned from the best. 

Harry and Louis clean up the room for Louis’ mom, smiling at each other fondly when she comes in and huffs at them, “You two didn’t have to do that.” 

“It’s done,” Louis winks at her, giving her a big hug and kissing her cheek, “Thanks for dinner, it was delicious.”

“Of course, sweet boy. C’mere, you.” She drags Harry into a hug, pinching his cheek when it dimples at her, “Such a cutie, you are. Be good to my boy, please.” 

“Always.”

Her eyes twinkle as she looks at the two of them, nodding fondly, “Love that. Love you both, be safe driving home.” 

Harry yawns most of the way home, Louis biting back giggles each time, “Let’s just go back to yours, H. So you don’t have to drive all the way to mine.”

“But Gemma and Niall are there.” 

“I don’t mind,” He smiles, lacing their fingers together over the console. Harry hits his blinker to get off on his exit. 

When they get inside the apartment, Gemma and Niall are watching TV on the couch with their empty dinner plates in front of them on their trays. Gemma turns and smiles at them, “Good night?”

Harry nods, dragging Louis with him to his room, shutting the door quickly but not before Niall can shout, “Use protection!” 

Harry rolls his eyes and strips off, collapsing face-first into the mattress in just his boxers. He can hear Louis’ clothes hitting the floor and feel him tug the sheet back so he can climb in. Harry shifts so he can climb under them too, burying his face in his pillow and slinging his arm over Louis’ bare waist. Louis shifts closer and nuzzles Harry’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss into his shoulder, “Thank you.”

Harry hums softly, “For what?”

“For being sweet to my mom and sisters. You were so great, and I was right of course, they loved you.” 

Harry laughs softly, “They’re great, Lou. I loved them too. Thank you for introducing me.”

Harry can feel Louis pressing a smile into his neck, Harry squeezing his waist so there isn’t an inch of space between them. Louis sighs happily, “You’re so amazing.” 

Harry’s chest swells, “So are you. So, so amazing and beautiful and wonderful.”

He can feel the heat radiating from Louis’ cheeks, leaning over to kiss his lips gently before nuzzling into Louis’ neck, “Night, Lou.”

“Night, Styles.” 

The next morning Harry makes Louis breakfast before he drives him home and they make out in his car at 8 am, much to Louis’ neighbors’ dismay. 

  
  


_ Louis _

Louis goes through his usual routine on Thursday, switching his radio on and getting ready to cook dinner. The DJ comes on to give Louis his message from Harry, “This week Harry has picked quite the song for our Louis, dare I say they are falling in love?” 

Louis’ head snaps up, his cheeks going bright pink at the insinuation. He’s about to call Harry and scoff at the DJ but ‘I’ll Be’ by Edwin McCain starts playing, causing Louis’ heart to skip, “Oh, my god.” 

Louis feels the fear creep up on him, the overwhelming tide of emotions dragging him out to sea in a second. Is Harry falling in love with him? Is he falling in love with Harry? His head spins as he tries to keep it above water. Louis feels the ache in his chest when he thinks about Harry not returning his feelings. The sound of the phone brings Louis back to reality, he rushes over to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hey gorgeous, how's your day been?”

“Good, nice little song you picked this week.” 

Harry hums, “It is, isn’t it? Very romantic.” 

Louis’ heart flutters, beating hard in his chest, “Could say that, yeah.”

“What’re you doing on Saturday?”

“Seeing you.”

Harry chuckles, “I like that, what time should I get you?” 

“Anytime, gorgeous.” 

Louis hangs up the phone feeling less paranoid about the fact that he might be falling in love with Harry, fixing his dinner and enjoying his evening with permanent butterflies thanks to Harry Styles. 

When Harry picks Louis up on Saturday he’s practically bouncing in the driver’s seat, making Louis slightly nervous about what that could mean, “What’s the plan then?” 

“Wanna take you home.” 

Louis raises his eyebrows suggestively at that, a filthy smirk spreading across his face.

Harry huffs, rolling his eyes, “Not like  _ that _ , pervert. I mean we’re going to my hometown, gonna show you around, and then we can go eat dinner with my mom.” 

Louis’ eyes go round, mouth dropping open a bit, “Oh.” 

“Is that-,” Harry starts, “Is that okay?”

Louis leans across the console and kisses Harry firmly, “Of course, H. I’d love to.” 

Harry’s gone pink and Louis wants him to look at him this way forever. 

Harry drives north out of the city, taking the exit of a town on the outskirts. It’s nice, obviously family-oriented and wealthy. He shows Louis down the main drag, pointing out his favorite places to eat and the bar that he had his first beer in. He drives Louis past his high school, smiling when he sees his favorite teacher’s car is still out front, “I’ll have to stop in and say hi to her next time I’m home.” 

Louis can’t keep the massive smile off his face, his cheeks hurting from the width of it. He’s hanging onto every word coming out of Harry’s mouth, every memory he shares with Louis is another piece of the puzzle that makes up this beautiful man. He happily accepts each piece, putting it all together and falling deeper and deeper. 

It dawns on him when they pass by a pond, Harry explaining that his first kiss happened on a bench at the other end of the pond. He’s more than falling in love with Harry, he’s been falling for him since the Summerstage Festival. He’s in love with Harry, absolutely gone for him in every way. 

When they pull up to Harry’s mom’s house, his jaw drops. It’s absolutely stunning and notably large. He climbs out of the car, following Harry through the garage and into the house. They walk into a beautiful kitchen, Harry’s mom standing at the stove and humming along to the radio, the same station that Harry dedicates his songs to Louis on. Louis smiles, his heart squeezing at the thought that the radio station might mean more to Harry than just their weekly song dedication. 

“Hi mom,” Harry leans over her, kissing her cheek, “Smells good.”

She turns in his arms and hugs him, she looks tiny with Harry having at least an entire foot on her. She peeks over Harry’s arm and gasps, “Oh, Harry, you didn’t tell me you were bringing him!” 

She jumps forward, yanking Louis into a tight hug, “Oh, you’re just so precious, look at you! I’m Anne.” 

She cups his face and looks at him in awe, green eyes so similar to her son and daughter's. Louis beams, “Hi, I’m Louis, it’s so nice to finally meet you.” 

“You have no idea! I’ve heard so much about you!” She squeezes his cheeks, sliding her hands down to his shoulders to pat them softly, “Harry said you were cute but,” She glances over her shoulder at Harry, “Harry, darling, he’s stunning.” 

Harry dimples, “Isn’t he?” 

Louis feels his face heat up, practically melting under their gazes, “Oh, god.” 

Anne giggles, patting him one more time before turning back to the stove, “You boys go settle in, dinner should be ready in a few minutes.” 

Harry gives Louis a small tour of the downstairs before they settle down at the table, Anne bringing them bowls of stew, “This is Harry’s favorite. He used to beg and beg for me to make him this soup when he was a young boy.” 

Louis raises his eyebrows at Harry, eating a spoonful to try it. It is absolutely delicious, he can see why baby Harry was so obsessed. Harry smiles at the look on Louis’ face, already halfway through his own bowl. Louis blinks and Harry’s getting up for seconds, practically licking the bowl after. Anne laughs, “Always had an appetite, this one.” 

Harry pouts, “I’m a growing boy.”

“Of course you are, sweetheart,” She laughs, smiling softly at him. 

After dinner, Louis and Harry drink coffee with Anne, sitting in the cozy living room. Harry drapes his arm over Louis’ shoulders, holding him close while his mom chats away about stories of when Harry and Gemma were little, how they used to fight over Niall. Louis listens intently, eventually switching over to red wine when Harry’s mom breaks it out. They’re all three such giggling messes by their fourth glasses that Anne hides Harry’s keys, demanding they stay over. 

Harry leads Louis upstairs, stumbling on the third step and crawling up the rest on all fours, Louis giggling and leaning on his back which effectively slows them both down, “Walking disaster strikes again!”

When they get to his room, only obvious by the Madonna poster on the door, Harry leans up to twist the knob to let them in. Louis tumbles in after Harry, practically falling over his leg. He takes in the room, all the posters on the walls and the massive stereo in the corner. He’s got disposable camera photos stuck to the walls in a collage. Photos of him and Niall and Gemma at different landmarks throughout the country, Harry with other friends he doesn’t know yet, Harry kissing the cheek of a pretty girl he identifies in his memory as Cara, his other best friend from school. It’s all very Harry, aesthetic oozing from the walls. He turns to look at the bed, smiling at the pride flag hanging over it. Harry has crawled onto it, stripping out of his clothes and smiling dopily at Louis. 

Louis pulls his shirt off, Harry grumbling, “Do it slowly.” 

Laughing loudly, Louis cocks his hip, “What? You want a striptease?”

Harry hums, laying on his tummy and propping his head in his hands, “Gimme a show, baby.” 

He looks impossibly cute, legs swaying behind himself and flushed from all the wine. He’s absolutely irresistible. Louis bites his lip turning to the stereo and digging through some of the CDs sitting next to it. He bites his lip and tries not to laugh, slipping a CD in and skipping to the track he wants. 

The beat comes in immediately, ‘I Wanna Sex You Up’ by Color Me Badd making Harry giggle behind him until Louis starts shaking his hips. He leans forward, hands planted on the table the stereo is sitting on, shaking his ass. He hears Harry shift on the bed, eyes burning a hole in Louis’ body. Louis stands slowly, popping the button and unzipping his jeans and slipping the left side of his waistband down just a peek. He looks over his shoulder with hooded eyes, smirking at the way Harry’s glued his eyes to Louis’ ass, even more flushed than he was a moment ago. 

Louis peels his jeans off slowly, revealing his black briefs while he looks over his shoulder and bites his lip. Harry groans, burying his face in his hands. Louis shakes his hips to the beat, turning slowly and raising his arms up in the air as he inches closer. Harry sits up and reaches out, wiggling his fingers at Louis’ hips. Louis slaps his hands away, straddling Harry’s leg and grinding against his thigh. It lasts all of two seconds before Harry’s grabbing Louis’ hips and tossing him onto the bed, climbing over him to plant kisses all over his face. Louis squeals, trying to shove at Harry only for his arms to get pinned above his head. 

The giggles die in Louis’ throat, the pair panting into each other’s mouths as Harry groans and licks into Louis’. “Drive me crazy.” 

Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, their groins grinding together. Louis moans when Harry shifts and the friction grows in intensity. Louis bites at Harry’s lip, gasping when Harry shifts Louis’ wrists into one hand so he can squeeze at Louis’ hips, “Wanna get my mouth on you.” 

Harry kisses down Louis’ chest, sucking a hickey into his stomach next to his belly button. Louis whines, squirming in Harry’s hold. Harry bites at his hip, releasing Louis’ wrists so he can drag his boxers down and off his legs. Louis’ cock sways, dark and painfully hard. 

Louis whines, fisting the sheets and squirming, “H, please.”

Harry dimples, smirking up at Louis as he fists the base, sliding up to squeeze at the head. Louis chokes out a sob, throwing his head back and legs kicking out. Harry sucks him down quickly, deep throating him.

“Fuck!” Louis shouts, trying not to thrust his hips up, Harry moans around his length before pulling off. He licks at the sides, kissing at the creases of his groin before leaning down to suck one of Louis’ balls into his mouth, smirking when Louis inhales a deep breath, feeling like he’s suffocating. He pulls off, nosing at Louis’ inner thigh, “Can I eat you out?”

Louis is sure he’s died and gone to heaven, sure that there’s no way Harry Styles exists and wants to eat his ass. He’s not even embarrassed about the whimper he lets out, turning over while he nods, “Yes, fuck, not even a question.”

Harry groans, squeezing at Louis’ ass, biting at the crease where it meets his thigh. Louis moans, burying his face in the pillow. Harry cups each cheek, squeezing and massaging and kissing softly. Louis spreads his legs, pushing up on his knees a little to try to get Harry to hurry up. Harry groans, kissing lower and lower and laving his tongue just above Louis’ entrance. Louis bites his lip, burying his face deeper into the pillow. Harry drags his tongue across Louis’ entrance, pulling a gasp out of Louis’ throat, his hands fisting the sheets. 

“Want more, beautiful?” 

Louis whines, grinding back against Harry’s mouth and whining, “Yes, please.” 

Harry praises, “So polite.” 

He squeezes Louis’ ass harder, licking with more intensity. He alternates speeds, swirling his tongue and changing from soft to hard licks. He slips his thumbs closer to Louis’ entrance, one dipping in gently and stretching. Harry licks at the skin, pressing his tongue inside. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis gasps, “Feels so good.” 

Harry hums, flattening his tongue and licking repeatedly, driving Louis crazy. Louis rolls his hips and works a hand under himself. Harry yanks Louis’ hips up, pulling his arm out from under him, “Stop.” 

He leans down, sucking a bite into Louis’ cheek and kissing lower, licking lower and sucking quickly at his rim. Louis arches his back, sobbing into his fist, “Fuck, please, need more.”

Harry groans, alternating between licking at the skin just below his entrance and pushing his tongue past his rim. Louis can feel the pleasure licking up his spine, burning bright and hot. It peaks at his groin, arousal building with each lick, breath, or suck Harry delivers. He feels spit drip down the back of his balls, the feeling making his eyes roll back in his head. Harry reaches underneath Louis to jerk him as he licks, humming when Louis practically screams from the contact. He’s panting and gasping, trying to bite his lips to keep from making too much noise but he can’t stop the whines and whimpers tumbling out of his mouth. 

“So fucking gorgeous like this, baby.” Harry groans, licks getting frantic and sloppy, “Wanna do this forever.”

Harry delivers a sharp slap to Louis’ ass, sending Louis over the edge. Louis screams, cock jerking in Harry’s hand as he spills all over the sheets. Harry jerks him through it, only taking his hand away when Louis twists away from the oversensitivity. Harry immediately gets onto his knees and yanks his boxers down to get a hand on himself. He jerks himself quickly, groaning and squeezing at Louis’ ass. Louis arches prettily, looking over his shoulder with glassy eyes and red, bitten lips. He knows he looks sinful and Harry’s reaction is breathtaking. 

He groans, reaching a hand forward to push two fingers past Louis’ lips. He looks like he’s in a trance, hand losing rhythm as Louis pushes forward to gag himself on Harry’s fingers, smirking when Harry groans and covers his ass in cum, “Fuck, Lou.”

After he comes down from his orgasm, Harry climbs out of bed to get a wet towel and wipe them down. He strips the sheets and puts clean ones on the bed, pulling his boxers on to take the soiled ones to the washing machine so his poor mom doesn’t have to deal with them. He can feel his eyes drooping while he waits for Harry to come back, but by the time he’s returned Louis’ sound asleep. 

  
  


_ Harry _

Harry drives Louis home the next morning and they stand on his doorstep for a solid half-hour making out. Louis only pulls back when things start getting heated, giggling, “I have to go, baby. Before you strip me down right here.” 

Harry squeezes Louis’ ass and gives him one last kiss. He heads down the steps and watches Louis go inside. 

On Thursday he calls into the radio to dedicate ‘I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing’ by Aerosmith, a cliché for sure but a beautiful and accurate depiction of his feelings. When Louis calls, he sounds like he’s in a haze and Harry can practically feel the heat of Louis’ cheeks from across town, “Hi, gorgeous.” 

“Mm, hi Steven Tyler.” 

Harry laughs, putting on his best raspy voice to sing, “I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.” 

Louis laughs until he’s wheezing, Harry continuing his serenade over the phone. His voice breaks over one of Steven’s higher notes, “Ow.” 

“What are you doing right now?” 

“Hm? Oh, just about to cook dinner.” 

“Don’t.”

Harry sets the pan in his hand down, “Yeah?”

“Meet me at the sandwich shop we like on West 45th, I wanna take you somewhere.” 

Harry grabs his keys and wallet, practically wrapping himself in the phone's cord to get out the door, “Done.” 

Harry gets to the sandwich shop in record time, practically running from the subway to the shop. Louis isn’t there when he gets there so he stands outside and waits, leaning against the wall and watching as other New Yorkers rush home for dinner. Someone taps him on the shoulder and Harry turns to see Louis standing there, his light wash jeans rolled at the ankles and a cropped jersey revealing his bare tummy. Harry’s eyes get stuck on his cute little belly button, his finger automatically poking it. He dimples when Louis giggles, “C’mon, cutie. I’m starving.” 

They eat their sandwiches huddled together by the window, Harry watching Louis the entire time because he genuinely struggles to look away. He just looks so beautiful and when he catches Harry staring his cheeks always redden in the most delicate way. They finish their sandwiches and ball up their paper, tossing it at each other’s heads and giggling at the angry stares directed at them. 

“You ready, H?”

Harry nods, crumpling up their paper and tossing it in the trash. Louis grabs his hand, smiling at him cheekily as he drags him down the street. 

They end up in front of a bookshop, the sign reading ‘The Drama Book Shop’. Harry scrunches his eyebrows, looking down at Louis. 

Louis smiles, dragging him into the shop and down a few of the aisles. They stop in front of a shelf full of scripts, Louis pulling one from the shelf. 

“I’ve always been really into drama, was in the club in school, and really considered going to college for it.”

Harry reads the title of the script in his hands, ‘ _ The Boys in the Band _ ’ by Mart Crowley. He nods at Louis to keep going, smiling when Louis weighs the script in his hand, “It’s always been a major passion of mine. I used to tell mom I’d be on Broadway one day and she’d always pushed me to do just that. She bought me acting classes even though we never had any money. She always told me my name would be in lights one day.” 

“What happened?”

Louis sighs, “You know how it is, college costs money, all of the startup costs to become an actor, it’s ridiculous.” 

Harry doesn’t know, honestly, he’s never wanted for anything in his life and he’s incredibly grateful for it. 

“I just kind of, gave up,” He continues with a shrug, “Got my adult job and started helping mom with the girls and,” He sighs, “I don’t know, I just never got back to it.” 

“I see.” Harry leans against the bookcase and watches as Louis flicks through a few pages.

“When I’m feeling a bit lost or lacking motivation, or if I’m just feeling sad, I come here. I just love skimming the scripts, thinking of ways I would play these parts, the different characteristics I could bring to a character.” Louis slides his finger down a spine of one script, “This is my favorite place in all of New York City, my safe space.” 

Louis looks up at Harry then, one side of his mouth quirking up into a small smile. 

Harry leans forward and kisses him gently, “Thank you for showing me.” 

Louis bites his lip, bumping their noses, “C’mon, read some lines with me. This is one of my favorites.” 

They sit on a couch at the back of the shop, Louis draping his legs over Harry’s lap and holding the script so they can both read. 

“Can I be Harold?”

“No, you’re Donald.” 

They read lines, Harry giggling at Louis’ flamboyance and inflection for each line. 

“What’s more boring than a queen doing a Judy Garland imitation?” Louis gasps, popping his hip at Harry.

“A queen doing a Bette Davis imitation,” Harry giggles, trying to be serious but failing because he’s too fond. 

They run lines together, Harry tossing the script on the table when he just can’t take anymore, crawling over Louis to kiss him. Louis squeals, kissing him deeply before pushing him back some, “We’re in a bookshop, H.” 

“Don’t care,” He grumbles, kissing Louis’ cheeks and biting at his jawline. 

Louis huffs another giggle into Harry’s hair, tugging on it gently, “Let’s go back to mine.” 

They climb off the couch, Louis returning the script to its place. They take the subway back to Louis’ apartment, Harry barely able to keep his hands off his boy. When they get to Louis’ apartment they climb the stairs, Louis getting much quicker now that his knee is healing. 

Louis closes and locks the door behind Harry, turning in time for Harry to press him against the door. He kisses him roughly, hands tugging at Louis’ clothes, “Want you.” 

He squeezes Louis’ hips, hands sliding down to the backs of his thighs and lifting him quickly. Louis gasps into his mouth, tangling his fingers into Harry’s hair and tugging. Harry groans, grinding their groins together and kissing down Louis’ neck, “You’re so gorgeous.” 

Louis moans, squeezing Harry’s hips with his thighs, “Take me to bed, baby.” 

Harry immediately moves, walking down the hall and tripping over the vans peeking out of the hall closet, “Fucksake, Lou.”

Louis cackles, clinging on for dear life, “Sorry!” 

Harry kicks the door open and drops Louis on the bed. Louis immediately starts stripping off his shirt, Harry yanks Louis’ shoes off and tugs his jeans down his legs. Once Louis’ naked, Harry works on himself, pulling his shirt while Louis sits up and works on his jeans. As soon as he’s got access to his dick, Louis’ deepthroating him and sending Harry’s head spinning. 

“Fuck, baby. Lay back, goddamn you’re so good at that.” 

Louis pops off with a smirk, scooting back so he’s resting against the pillows. Harry crawls over him, pressing kisses to his thighs, tummy, across his chest, he sucks a nipple into his mouth. Louis whines and arches his back, “H, fuck.” 

Harry feels Louis squeeze the back of his neck, dragging him up to kiss him. Harry immediately takes control of the kiss, Louis going pliant and wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry grinds forward, their cocks sliding together. They both groan, Louis dragging his nails down Harry’s back, “Oh, god, please fuck me.” 

“Lube, baby?” 

“Top drawer of the nightstand.”

Harry leans over to dig out the lube and a condom, dropping the condom by Louis’ head and popping the cap on the lube to squirt some onto his fingers. He rubs at Louis’ hole, sliding down between his legs so he can get his mouth on his cock. 

Louis hums when Harry pushes his finger in, twisting it as he pushes in and taking his cock in his mouth. He sucks slowly, taking his time and making sure to suck hard so Louis’ toes curl. He waits until Louis’ squirming, gasping above him for more, to push his second finger in. He can feel Louis’ hole stretching as he pushes them in, scissoring them. Louis hisses, grinding down against his fingers and moaning when Harry brushes his prostate. Harry bobs his head quicker, digging his nails into his thighs. 

“Fuck, another, H.” Louis arches his back, head rolling on the pillow, “God, please.”

Harry squirts more lube onto his fingers, pushing three inside of Louis and keeping a steady rhythm. He only gets a few pumps in before Louis’ gasping, “Okay, okay, I’m ready or I’m gonna cum.” 

Harry groans, bobbing his head a few more times and brushing his fingers over Louis’ prostate to watch him get right to the edge, then he pulls off and removes his fingers. He wipes them on the sheets before sitting up and ripping open the condom so he can roll it on. 

Harry leans over Louis, capturing his lips in a slow, gentle kiss. Harry can feel the passion radiating off Louis, groaning when he rubs the head of his cock over Louis’ hole. 

“Please,” Louis whispers into Harry’s mouth, “Please, Daddy.” 

Harry chokes on a moan, burying his face in Louis’ neck and pushing the tip inside of Louis, “Christ, baby.” 

Louis whimpers, digging his nails into Harry’s biceps and practically pulling him in. Harry feels lightheaded when he bottoms out, arousal fogging his mind and tingling from head to toe. He pulls out slowly before pushing back in, his hips meeting Louis’ and punching a moan out of his boy. 

“God, H, your cock. Fuck me harder, please.” 

Harry sits up and pulls Louis’ legs up onto his left shoulder, thrusting harder and angling his hips. 

Louis groans, his voice getting lower as he rasps, “Oh, my god.” 

Harry latches his mouth onto Louis’ neck, sucking a kiss to his pulse. “Fuck, baby, so fucking tight. Feels so good, Lou.” Harry’s hips pick up a faster rhythm, shifting Louis’ legs so they’re wrapped around his waist again, so he can thrust deeper. He wedges his arms under Louis, biting into his shoulder as he thrusts at a punishing speed, the sound of slapping skin growing. Louis squirms, Harry’s hips shifting with him and nailing his prostate. 

Louis throws his head back and screams, his voice raspy and high-pitched. Harry pulls back to watch Louis’ eyes roll back as his orgasm builds, “Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum, right there!” He tightens around Harry, making it impossible for Harry to hold himself back much longer. He thrusts harder into Louis’ prostate, his body sliding up the bed with each one. He reaches down to get ahold of Louis’ cock, jerking in time with his thrusts. Harry can feel Louis drag his nails down his back, red hot lines stinging in their wake. He can’t get himself to care though, cause Louis’ coming and squeezing so tight around his cock that it sends him straight over the edge. Harry chokes out a sob, shoving in as deep as he can and shoving his face into Louis’ neck as he spills into the condom. Louis’ coated their stomachs in cum, some of it catching on Louis’ nipple. 

They lay slumped together, Harry panting into Louis’ neck while he comes down and pressing kisses there as the fog clears. 

“Holy shit.” Louis whispers, “That was..”

“So good, the best sex I’ve ever had.” 

Louis giggles, slapping Harry’s ass. Harry pulls out and ties the condom off, tossing it in the trash. He sits up, rubbing his hands up Louis’ thighs and smiling fondly. Louis rolls his eyes, “You just gonna leave me here covered in cum and lube.”

Harry quirks an eyebrow, laughing when Louis kicks him in the stomach. He jumps up and gets a wet towel, wiping Louis down and patting his tummy as he tosses the towel aside. Harry helps Louis strip the sheets once he’s cleaned up, making the bed while Louis takes his sheets to the laundry. Louis brings back two glasses of water, immediately climbing under the covers and curling into Harry’s side. Harry rolls into him, hooking Louis’ thigh over his hip and sliding his hand up to settle in the dip in Louis’ waist, “You’re so beautiful.” 

Louis smiles, eyes bright in the darkroom, “Not so bad yourself, sweetheart.” 

Harry shakes his head, dimpling, “Just the sweetest, aren’t you?” He digs his fingers into Louis’s side until he squirms. 

“No tickling.” 

They lay in silence, staring at each other and caressing one another. 

Louis sighs, contentedly, “Harry,” He starts, smiling when Harry hums, “I’m so in love with you.” 

Harry feels his face light up, his heart pounding in his chest. He feels his stomach erupt in butterflies as he rolls on top of Louis and kisses every inch of his face, “I’m in love with you, too. I love you so, so much, Lou.” 

Louis giggles, shaking his head as Harry presses the most obnoxious kiss to his lips, “You’re ridiculous, Styles!” 

Harry laughs, rolling onto his back and tucking his arm around Louis’ shoulders. Louis drapes his leg over Harry’s waist and nuzzles into his shoulder. Harry runs his fingers through Louis’ hair, leaning over to press one last kiss to his forehead, “Goodnight, baby.”

“Mm, night night, H.” 

Harry invites Louis over to stay the following Thursday because he plans to cook for Louis and listen to the song he chose this week together. He’s stirring the pot on the stove as the DJ comes on to announce it, “This week our precious Harry chose a song that confirms what I was thinking. Louis, Harry is so in love with you and I hope you know what a lucky man you are. Here’s Brian McKnight with ‘Back at One’.” 

Harry steps away from the stove to twirl Louis, pulling him close and slow dancing with him. They sway around the kitchen, Louis laying his head on Harry’s chest and beaming, “God, I love you.” 

“I love you, gorgeous.” 

Harry dips Louis dramatically at the end of the song, almost braining him on the oven handle. Louis chuckles, shaking his head, “When will I learn to not trust you, my little walking disaster.” 

Harry slaps Louis’ ass, “Hush, maybe if you weren’t so delicate.” 

Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes, “I’m not delicate.” 

“Sure, baby. Will you go grab my mail, please, while I finish this up?” 

Louis nods, grabbing his keys and going to grab the mail out of his box. He hands it to Harry and takes the bowl that’s offered to him. Harry thumbs through it quickly, noticing one from his insurance. He opens it quickly while he saunters out to set his bowl on the table.

“What’s that?”

“Mm? Oh, your hospital bill.” 

Louis looks up quickly, dropping his spoon, “Harry, please don’t pay that. I’ve been meaning to call the insurance company and drop the claim because I can just pay it.”

“What? No. I’m the one that hit you with the car.”

“Harry, please just, don’t pay that. I’m not comfortable with it, please. I can pay it in payments and all that, no big deal.” 

“Louis, that’s insane. You aren’t even working right now and you’re helping with the girls-”

Louis cuts him off, shaking his head, “Don’t pay it, Harry, I’m serious.” 

Harry sighs, “I mean, I don’t understand but okay.”

“I’m just not comfortable with us being together and you paying that. Please promise you won’t.”

“I promise.” 

Harry sets the bill aside, sitting down and enjoying his dinner with Louis. They fall into bed together and Harry quickly forgets about it sitting on his table in the living room. It’s not till Louis’ left the next morning and Harry’s picking up that he notices it again. 

He can’t stop thinking about it through the day, the guilt he feels for getting Louis in that situation in the first place, and then sticking him with the bill for it. He has enough on his plate considering he’s been out of work after the knee injury, he’s trying to help his mom pay for his sisters’ education, he’s living alone and paying all of his bills. Harry never wants to see Louis struggle and he has plenty to go around. He paces around his apartment when he gets home, eventually making the decision that he loves Louis too much to let him pay the bill for his mistake. He dials the number to his insurance company and asks them to take it out of his account. Louis will understand. 

  
  


_ Louis _

Thursday comes around quickly, finally getting back into work slowly as he’s supposed to go in the next couple weeks to assess his knee and see if he’s healed. He’s working on getting something together to eat for dinner, his radio on as always so he can hear the song Harry’s picked out for him. A commercial plays for his insurance company, reminding him that he needs to call and drop the claim on Harry. He quickly dials the number, checking the clock to see he’s got time. 

He’s put on hold, time passing slowly as he waits for the agent to speak to him. He’s getting closer to time Harry’s song is due and he’s starting to get impatient, tapping his toe while the elevator music plays. 

“Hi Louis, this is Gina, how are you?”

“I’m good, I just wanted to call and drop my claim against Harry Styles? The man that hit me with his car.”

“Okay, let me just pull your file.”

Louis can hear shuffling papers on the other line, the DJ coming on to announce Harry’s song. 

“This week we’ve got another love song, our sweet Harry wants Louis to know that his favorite part of the day is waking up next to you and that he can’t wait to do it forever.”

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“Honey, this claim was paid last week so you’re all taken care of. Do you need anything else from me?”

Louis’ jaw drops, his mind barely registering the first notes of ‘My Love is Your Love’ by Whitney Houston coming over the airwaves, “It’s been paid?”

“Yeah, his insurance company settled it Monday.” 

“Oh, my god.”

“Is everything alright, Louis?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Thank you, Gina.” 

“Alright, honey. Call me if you need anything.” 

She hangs up the phone, Louis feeling his blood boil. He cannot believe Harry would go behind his back and pay his hospital bill after he  _ asked  _ him not to. He’s shaking with anger as he paces through his apartment, eventually snatching up his keys and wallet. 

When he gets to Harry’s building he practically lays on the buzzer until Harry answers, “Hello?”

“It’s me.”

“Lou?”

He huffs, “Let me up, please.”

Harry buzzes him in, Louis climbing the stairs to his apartment. When he gets to the top Harry’s standing there with the door open and a concerned look on his face, “What’s wrong?”

“Why don’t  _ you _ tell me what’s wrong?” 

“Lou-” 

Louis cuts him off, “Do you have anything you want to share? Any promises you’ve broken?”

Louis can see the realization wash over Harry, his face going white, “Louis-”

“How fucking dare you?”

“Louis, baby-”

“Don’t fucking call me baby!” Louis shouts, his face red. 

“Let me finish!” Harry shouts, slamming his fist against the doorframe. 

Louis crosses his arms, quirking an eyebrow to encourage Harry to keep going. 

“I just, I wanted to help, Louis. You do so much for your family and I just, I love you and I never want you to struggle.” 

Louis scoffs, “You’re such a fucking prick. Do you not understand that it’s not your decision to make?” 

“You filed the claim, I just paid it.” 

“I told you I was dropping it because I wasn’t comfortable with you paying that since we’re dating!” 

“Why does that matter? Why does that change things?”

“Because I’m not your damsel in distress, Harry!” Louis shouts, one of Harry’s neighbors poking his head out of his front door to see what all the yelling is about. 

Harry apologizes, stepping back, “Come in.”

“No, not necessary. I’m leaving.”

“Louis-”

“You’re a fucking nightmare, Harry! I should have run when you hit me with your fucking car! Instead, I let myself fall in love with you, which was obviously a huge mistake since you don’t respect me or my wishes! I’m not your fucking charity case, Harry!”

“I respect you!”

“No, if you respected me you would have let me pay the bill myself. Not paid it out of pity.” 

“That’s not what this was. Louis, I love you.”

“Don’t call me ever again. Leave me the fuck alone.” Louis descends the stairs, practically running to the subway even though his knee is aching. When he gets home he breaks down, absolutely heartbroken that Harry would do this. He runs him over with his car, makes him fall in love, and now he’s gone and disrespected him. He doesn’t understand how Harry could ever think that would be okay with him in the first place, but especially after he begged Harry not to. He fucking hates this feeling, it makes his skin crawl. He hates feeling like a burden or like something someone has to take care of. He’s been fiercely independent since he was a child for this very reason. He gets up and strips off, turning his shower on as hot as it will go and gets in to scald his skin, scrubbing away any trace of Harry and his pity. 

  
  


_ Harry _

Harry feels like a train hit him when Louis slams the door to his building. He immediately rushes inside to grab his things to chase Louis down, but by the time he gets to the subway, he’s nowhere to be found. He thinks about going to Louis’ apartment but he has a sinking feeling that it would only make matters worse, so he goes back to his apartment. Gemma steps out of her room when he gets back, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at him. 

“How much did you hear?”

“Hard to miss anything when Louis’ yelling like that. What’d you do?”

Harry sighs, “I paid his hospital bill.”

“What’re you leaving out of that story?”

“He asked me not to, said he’d call and drop the claim and pay it himself.”

“And you didn’t listen to him because?”

“I was trying to be a good boyfriend. I don’t want to see him struggle.”

Gemma rolls her eyes, going into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers, “A good boyfriend listens to his boyfriend when he asks him not to do something.”

Harry drops his head back against the door, “I know.”

“Just give him space, H. He’ll cool off hopefully and you can apologize for stomping on his dignity and disrespecting him.” 

Harry doesn’t tell her that Louis said to never call him again. 

He spends the next week going through his usual motions of going to work and coming home. Gemma and Niall try to cheer him up and play games and have cuddles during a movie but Harry’s just not in the mood.

On Thursday he calls in and requests the DJ play ‘Never Had a Dream Come True’ by S Club 7, explaining that he’s fucked up but he wants Louis back, he’ll do anything. He doesn’t know if Louis hears it, he sits by the phone until late in the night waiting for his call, but it never comes. He cries himself to sleep, burying his face in the pillow Louis slept on. 

Harry spends the weekend wallowing, Niall occasionally coming in to ask if he needs anything for an excuse to check on him. Harry shakes his head every time, turning over and going back to sleep. Monday he calls out of work, too deep in his hole of self-pity to drag himself out of bed. Gemma comes in when she gets home and climbs into bed with him. 

“H, you can’t wallow like this. You won’t get him back this way.” 

Harry sniffles, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill over, “I just don’t know what to do, Gems. I’ve already paid the bill, I can’t take it back.” 

“I don’t think the bill is the root of the problem here. It’s about you doing what he asked you not to and taking that decision into your own hands. It’s obviously important to him and you took that away from him. You need to apologize and like, I don’t know, grovel. Take him some flowers and a mix CD or something, you like shit like that.” 

Harry nods, “Do you think he'll forgive me?”

Gemma shrugs, “I dunno, but it's worth a shot, don’t you think?” 

Harry nods, climbing out of bed to start working on a plan. 

  
  


_ Louis _

Louis spends the first week throwing himself into work, as much as he can. He works extra hours even though he’s been told not to. On Thursday he turns the radio on like he always does when he cooks his dinner, the DJs voice coming through to announce the next song. 

“Unfortunately, our love birds have had a bump in the road. Harry’s called to let us know that he messed up, but he wants Louis to know that he’s deeply sorry and misses you so much it hurts.” 

S Club 7 fades in, Louis angrily shutting the radio off and cooking the rest of his meal in silence. 

Friday his knee gives out and his boss sends him home to rest. He ends up taking the train all the way home instead of going back to his empty apartment that reeks of Harry’s cologne. His mom is waiting with open arms, happy to have him back home even if it’s on such short notice. 

He spends the weekend playing video games with his sisters and stays up late for chats with his mom. When Monday rolls around he feels much more himself, ready to take the week head-on. 

That is until he steps foot in his apartment and can feel Harry around him. He’s everywhere, tainted the whole fucking apartment. He’s on the couch, at the small table in the corner, he’s in the tiny kitchen and down the hall. He’s tainted his favorite vans, still haphazardly thrown near the hall closet for anyone to trip over. He’s in his bed and in his shower, his fucking toothbrush still sitting next to Louis’ on the counter. Louis drops his bag, sinking into the couch and trying to stop the flood of tears. His bottom lip quivers, “Fuck.” 

He just wants it to stop, he wants to go back and never have met Harry at the Starbucks by the park, that he’d never suggested that damn sandwich shop. He wants to have never taken him home or gone home with him. He wishes he’d never taken Harry to the book shop. Above all, he wishes he’d never allowed himself to fall in love with Harry Styles.

Except this is all a lie because Louis doesn’t regret any of it, he just hates that it had to come to this. That Harry had to cross so many lines that Louis refuses to excuse. 

Louis won’t let Harry continue to get to him, refuses to be this heartbroken over Harry. He gets up and starts cleaning his apartment. He wipes down all the surfaces, changing all of the blankets on his couch to ones that don’t smell like Harry. He moves his furniture around the room, trying to find a way it all fits that isn’t the way Harry got comfortable in. He mops his floors and sprays air freshener and changes his sheets on his bed. They sit in a crumpled pile in his closet along with the blankets and anything else that smells like him. 

He crawls into the clean, crisp sheets that smell of his laundry detergent and it all feels wrong. He sobs, soaking his pillows with tears as he tries to fall asleep. 

  
  


_ Harry _

Harry pops the CD out of his computer, smiling sadly as he writes ‘Louis’ Mix: Our Love Story’. He stands, popping it in the case and slipping it next to the flowers he’s got laying on his bed. He slides on his jeans and pulls on one of his floral button-ups over his t-shirt. He snatches up the flowers and CD, grabs his keys and wallet, and heads out the door. 

Louis isn’t home when he gets to his apartment so he sits on the bottom step, determined to wait until he comes back so he can speak to him. 

He’s been sitting there for an hour when a voice breaks him out of his thoughts, “Here to pay more of my medical bills, Styles?” 

Harry’s head snaps up, making eye contact with the gorgeous boy he’s been missing so badly, “Lou.”

Louis rolls his eyes and climbs the stairs, knee brace missing. He goes to unlock the door and Harry stands quickly, “Louis, I’m here to apologize. I should’ve listened to you and dropped it. I should have never disrespected your wishes and paid the bill. I should have, god, I should’ve kept my promise to you and not broken your trust.” 

Louis gives him a once over, sighing defeatedly, “C’mon.” 

They climb the stairs, Harry bursting out, “Where’s your knee brace?” 

“I don’t need it anymore, Doctor said I’m good to go back to normal activities.” 

“Oh, that’s great.” 

Louis nods, unlocking his front door and letting Harry in. When he shuts the door, he looks down at the flowers in Harry’s hand. 

“These are for you. I picked sunflowers because they remind me of you. The CD is just, it’s the songs I’ve dedicated to you and a few others that remind me of you.”

Louis accepts the gifts, “Harry, I just..” Louis trails off, sighing and going into his kitchen to dig out a vase to put the flowers in. 

“I know I fucked up, Lou. I’m so, so sorry. I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am.” 

Louis comes back out, setting the flowers on the table. That’s when it dawns on Harry that everything’s different, he’s moved all his furniture. He takes in the surroundings and looks back at Louis confused. 

“Harry I-I shouldn’t have reacted that way because I know you meant well. I know you weren’t doing this with bad intentions and I acted like you hit me with your car again. I’m sorry about that. I just, you know how important it is to me to be my own person and you just stepped all over that. You paid that bill even though it makes me uncomfortable, how do I know you won’t do something like that again?” 

Harry’s mind races and he’s immediately shaking his head, “I know I’m going to have to rebuild your trust. I’m going to have to show that I would never hurt you or do something you’re uncomfortable with again. I’m willing to do all that, I want to be with you. I want a future with you, Louis. I’m so in love with you.” 

Louis sighs, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He runs his fingers through his hair, “Harry.” 

“I’ll do anything, baby. Please? One more chance.”

Louis opens his eyes, nodding, “Okay.” 

“Yeah?” Harry cracks a smile. 

Louis smiles and whispers, “Yeah, H.”

Harry steps into Louis’ space and brushes his fringe out of his eyes, “God, I missed you.” 

“I missed you.” 

Harry leans in to kiss Louis slowly, cupping his cheeks. It’s such a tender kiss, practically moving Harry to tears. He’s missed this so much, the feel of his boy in his arms and the adoration expanding in his chest, “I love you so much.” 

Louis hums, “I love you.” He pulls him into another kiss, fingers tangling in Harry’s hair. 

“My gorgeous boy,” Harry mumbles against his mouth, squeezing Louis closer and kissing down his neck. 

“C’mon.” Louis tugs on his hand and drags him down the hall to his room. He pushes Harry onto his back, crawling over him and straddling his hips. 

Harry squeezes his hips, fingers sliding under his shirt and rubbing up his back. His heart is beating double time in his chest, sure that every emotion he feels is written all over his face. 

Louis shakes his head, smiling softly as he leans down to kiss Harry. Louis licks into Harry’s mouth, moaning when Harry’s hands slide down to his ass. Louis pushes Harry’s shirt off his shoulders, sucking a mark into his collarbone. Harry rips off the button-up, yanking his t-shirt over his head. Louis kisses at his chest and stomach, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them so he can yank them down with his briefs. Harry’s cock sways, Louis immediately taking it in his hand and sucking him down. 

Harry throws his head back and moans, “Fuck, baby.” 

Louis smirks and hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head slowly and holding eye contact. Harry threads his fingers through Louis’ hair, tugging gently, “Want you naked.”

Louis sits up, tugging his shirt off and Harry grabs his waist and flips him onto his back. He latches onto one of Louis’ nipples, sucking while he rolls the other between his fingers. Louis shivers, his whole body seizing up at the feeling. He unbuttons his shorts and shoves them down his legs, kicking them wildly to get them off his ankles. Harry tugs his briefs down and licks his palm before jerking Louis roughly. Louis sobs, fisting the sheets, “Please, Harry, c’mon. Want you to fuck me.”

“Taking my time, it’s on the agenda.”

“Harry,” Louis whines, pouting petulantly. Harry laughs, pushing Louis’ bottom lip back into place and then kisses him slowly, licking into his mouth until he can barely control himself. 

Harry leans over to the nightstand to get a condom and the lube. He crawls between Louis’ legs and squirts lube onto his fingers to open him up. He pushes two fingers in, Louis gasping at the sudden stretch, “Oh, god Harry.” Harry twists his fingers, keeping a steady rhythm while he stretches him. He leans down to lick around Louis’ stretched rim, pushing his tongue between his fingers to lick into him. When he pulls back he sees Louis biting his hand to hold back the noises spilling out of his mouth. Harry tugs on his arm, “Let me hear you, sweetheart.” 

Louis drops his hand, sobbing loudly. Harry squeezes his fingers with his other hand. He grazes Louis’ prostate with his fingers and leans back down to lick at the crease of his thigh. He kisses inward, licking over Louis’ hole and working in a third finger. 

“Fuck, H, please! I’m ready, I want you inside me.”

Harry groans, leaning his forehead against Louis’ thigh before sucking a mark into it and removing his fingers. He sits up to grab the condom and roll it on but Louis grabs his wrist, “I don’t need it.”

Harry looks up, his eyes searching Louis’, “You mean-“

“I’m clean, if you are too we can just, we can skip it.”

Harry has to take a deep breath at that statement. Shutting his eyes and trying to pull himself back from the edge. He drops the condom and leans forward to capture Louis’ lips, “Are you sure?” He whispers into his mouth, Louis nodding and biting at Harry’s lower lip. 

Harry pushes the head of his cock inside Louis, the tight heat overwhelming. He takes his time pushing in, letting Louis adjust and giving himself ample time to ground himself before he cums too soon. 

Once he bottoms out he leans his forehead against Louis’, letting out a shaky exhale, “You feel so good, baby. Always so tight.”

“I’m good, H. Whenever you’re ready.”

Harry groans, nodding as he pulls his hips back and punches them forward into Louis. He sets a slow pace, long and deep thrusts that knock the breath out of Louis. Each thrust shoves Louis further up the bed, forcing moans out of his mouth. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, clenching when Harry starts to fuck into him faster. 

Louis whimpers out raspy ‘ _ uh, uh, uh _ ’ each time their hips come together. Louis reaches for his cock but Harry grabs his hands and holds Louis’ wrists above his head, “Want this to last, baby. Feel so good, so fucking tight.” 

Louis’ got tears rolling down his cheeks, eyes rolling back when Harry angles his hips so the head of his cock catches on Louis’ prostate each time he thrusts into him. 

Harry feels his orgasm building, the burning in his lower back telling. He drops Louis’ wrists, groaning when Louis digs his nails into Harry’s biceps, “Want you to cum for me baby, can you cum for me?”

Louis nods, tugging Harry down by his hair so their lips meet. Harry kisses him, hips losing rhythm when Louis arches and clenches around him, “Fuck, Fuck, H. I’m coming, baby. Fuck!” Louis screams, squeezing his eyes shut and spurting onto his tummy. 

Harry groans, feeling Louis clench around him sending him tumbling over the edge. He cums deep inside of Louis, thrusting a few times after he’s finished, feeling the cum leak out of Louis’ hole. 

They lay together for a few moments before Harry’s up and getting a towel to clean Louis off, “We should shower, baby.”

Louis hums dreamily, “Cuddles first, I missed you.” 

Harry nods, climbing into bed and tucking Louis under his arm. Louis kisses Harry’s neck, smiling when he kisses over the dark mark he left and Harry winces. 

“Missed you so much, H.” Louis nuzzles at Harry’s neck. 

“Missed you, baby, you have no idea.” Harry replies, “So, are we okay?”

Louis nods, kissing his cheek, “Yeah, we’re okay, you walking disaster.”

“Mm, your walking disaster.” 

Louis laughs, nodding, “Yeah, my walking disaster. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” 

Thursday while cooking dinner together, Louis switches on the radio. 

“We missed our lovebirds last week but this week Louis called in to dedicate a song to Harry for a change,” Harry turns to Louis with his jaw dropped, “They must have kissed and made up because he sure had a lot to gush about. Louis wants you to know Harry, that he loves you more than anything and he can’t wait to spend forever with you.” 

Harry’s got Louis crowded against the kitchen counter, kissing him deeply and giggling into his mouth when ‘Love Gets Me Every Time’ by Shania Twain plays.

“Shania!” He gasps, “My favorite, Lou!” 

He pulls back and sings loudly, shaking his hips and twirling his boy around the kitchen. Louis laughs loudly, never missing a beat. 

They wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here, so grateful for each other and everything that the other is. This feeling between them is everything and they want to keep this forever. 

And forever is exactly where they both plan to take this, Harry stashing cash under his mattress for a ring and Louis waiting for the right moment to ask him to move in. It’s only the beginning for them and it only gets better each day. 


End file.
